Love you to Death
by Feilan
Summary: Daisuke, a lonely teenager who has been home schooled for the major part of his childhood, finally joins a class at a local school. Despite how much he wants to make friends though, one particular Mauve-haired classmate of his has blacklisted him, for no apparent reason. Dark/Daisuke. Sick!Daisuke. Yaoi
1. Friendless

Hey, everyone, I've left a lot of fics hanging because well, I've sort of gotten older and when I look back on work like this one, it makes me eyes hurt. Not the story itself but how I've written it, I get that itching feeling stabbing me and telling me that I could have done so much better_ iiiiiif only_, you know THAT feeling. So to eventually move on with stories like "Love you to Death" and "Sex Games" I've decided to slowly Export chapter by chapter and clean through them, not an actual rewrite or anything, but, some fixing is needed, and let us be honest. You guys know it too. It is time for me to complete some of these fics! - Wish me luck. *disappears*

**Summary:** Daisuke, a lonely teenager who has been home schooled for the major part of his childhood, finally joins a class at a local school. Despite how much he wants to make friends though, one particular Mauve-haired classmate of his has blacklisted him, for no apparent reason. Dark/Daisuke.

**Warning: **Unbeta'd, Keep them anti-depressants near you!**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the D.N. Angel Universe.

**Love you to death**

Chapter one

Friendless**  
**

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna!" The boy said cheerfully, his ruby eyes were shining with barely contained excitement,

His classmates could not have known how nervous he really was, behind this awkward smile of his. Nor could they have known that the redheaded boy had never been in a school before, neither as a visitor or as a student, a feat few boys his age could claim the right to. Not that it was anything he was particularly proud of. Life at home was lonely, but he had been home schooled, because his mother insisted on it. Emiko Niwa was a protective mother and cheerful individual so as a habit Daisuke had learned one important thing. People who smile are treated better. So he smiled. He smiled in class, he smiled at home, and he smiled when his mother came up to his room to inform him that she was going out. After that he could go back to the empty mask of contentment he had become so practiced at.

She had never really told him why, but she had always been very protective of him, overly protective even. She couldn't leave him alone for one minute without checking up on him -when she was home, and she was, most of the time - she was always too anxious and fearful. He had begged his mother for years to let him start in a real school, at first she'd just rejected him bluntly, she never gave him a reason, just a simple no every time _until_ recently when his dad had returned. He had somehow convinced Emiko to at least give it a try. "I'm Daisuke Niwa, please take care of me."

Daisuke wanted to show her that he was strong enough to deal with life, though he was very nervous. Actually he'd never had a friend, but he wanted to change that now. If only he could break this tension, if only something would just happen. Nothing did happen though, all he heard was a couple of yawns and some stools scraping against the linoleum floor.

The tense atmosphere began to loosen up, as the class began talking, but no one bothered to look at Daisuke.

"You can sit next to, Dark Mousy," The teacher told him, and then explained as she saw his look of confusion. "It's the mauve-haired boy in the back."

Daisuke didn't have to look long for the mauve-haired guy. Said boy was sitting in the back of the room with his feet on the table, laughing heartily, at something the girl in front of him had said, and if her bright blush was anything to go by, she found his laugh as charming as Daisuke did.

Daisuke sat down, next to the more built and mature looking, boy. Feeling his heart sink as the other looks down at his notebook, where the girl in front of him had scribbled down her phone number. He hadn't really expected people to ignore him like that. Maybe he just needed to relax and be himself.

Dark looks up for a few seconds, long dark eyelashes framing his amethyst eyes beautifully, but his face remains emotionless and detached from this world. No, not from this world, but from Daisuke's world.

"Er…hey?" Daisuke stammered nervously, trying to make contact with the older teen.

Dark said nothing, however he continued staring emptily into the air. Ignoring Daisuke.

Next to him Dark, remained fixated on his phone, deliberately ignoring his new redheaded classmate whom, to Dark, oozed of solitude. He didn't look up, something about the new boy, made him annoyed, something was off about the newbie and he knew it, but even so he wanted nothing to do with this pathetic boy, who had such a depressing aura clinging to him like a blanket. It made him feel like a bad person. Why? Dark wasn't entirely sure, but that redhead wasn't his responsibility, so the boy had better back off and find himself a new seat tomorrow.

Although, as the class went on, amethyst eyes had begun watching the strange new boy next to him, secretly, out of the corner of his vision, so that he would never be caught directly peeking.

Dark smirked to himself; he'd never met someone as obedient and frail as this boy sitting next to him. He had a deathlike paleness to him, and his ruby eyes looked dull, which was sad since they could have probably been quite dazzling had the boy not looked so withdrawn and scared, despite his fake smile earlier. The redhead was so tense as he sat there in his chair like a compliant student, scribbling down notes, and looking at the blackboard now and then with an admirable concentration, almost rivaling Dark's own friend, Satoshi Hiwatari. It almost hurt to watch this desperate child.

Dark sighed leaning back in his chair. He was pretty tired of it though. All the newcomers was always seated next to him. Did that bitch of a teacher just hate him or something? Well she certainly didn't hate staring at his ass every chance she got.

During the whole class the teacher did nothing but talk, and some of the students had fallen asleep over their table, but he still just sat there awkwardly, concentrating the best he could. Daisuke's eyes fell on a blonde girl sitting nearby. She had a long ponytail, piercing golden eyes and a strong jaw... Wait, it was a guy.

He noticed the blond guy drawing something one a small piece of paper before throwing it at that Dark guy who was seated next to him. Dark reluctantly grabbed it in the midair with a single hand, unfolding the note. A smirk spread across his face as he wrote down his response hastily, just to throw it back at the blonde.

Dark stared at the clock.

_…tic…tack…tic…tack…_

He was going to go insane from all the waiting, there was nothing worse than school in his world, well, maybe one…but that he didn't talk about.

The bell rang and the class became a turmoil in a few seconds as the students pressed, pushed and shoved each other out of the small door. Daisuke waited for the others to leave, seeing as he didn't feel being like coming home with bruised on his first day, what would his mother not say if she saw marks of him being pushed around. His mother would freak if she saw something that just looked like a scratch on him and tell him to stay home.

He saw someone still in the classroom with him. It was a bluenette. He was currently packing his things, and pulling out a book. He was about to leave the class when Daisuke asked him where to go to next.

"Next lesson is biology in class 78, but right now we have lunch break." The stoic looking guy said, before disappearing.

Daisuke decided to follow the bluenette and hurried after him almost loosing his breath. At times like this he wished he was _normal_ like all the other kids. But he wasn't and would never be. He would always be weak and helpless.

"Wait…er…I don't know where the-"He started, but was cut off by the bluenette.

"You want be to follow you to the canteen, is that it?" The bluenette said as if reading his thoughts.

"That would be nice," He said happily, smile fading a little. "If you don't mind?"

"It's okay; you can eat with me today." He said nonchalantly. "But I'm warning you, it might be boring since I'll be reading so I'm not much fun."

"Iie, you're not boring at all! I love reading too. That's what I do when I'm at home." Daisuke said, not thinking that it might sound a little weird. "I'm Daisuke Niwa, and you are?"

A little surprised by the boy's straightforwardness, the boy caught him off guard as he asked his name.

"Hiwatari, Satoshi Hiwatari is my name." Satoshi said slightly amused by the boy's childlike attitude. The redheaded boy's ruby eyes, sparkling with such joy, innocence and purity that it made him confused. He had never seen someone being so cheerful when talking to him; normally people got nervous around him and ended up saying nothing to him at all.

"Daijobou ka?" Daisuke asked Satoshi when he felt those deep blue eyes bore into him.

Satoshi who'd been lost in his own world for a moment blinked, as he fixed his glasses.

"Hai."

Daisuke followed Satoshi to the canteen where a thick stench of bad food lingered in the air. Daisuke coughed a bit, almost unable to breathe, but Satoshi who looked a bit worried got in line, telling Daisuke to find a table.

He felt a little dizzy, so he chose to find a place outside to get some fresh air. It was an empty table in the shadow of a tree, so that the sun wouldn't bother him.

Daisuke had the lunch box his mom had made for him to eat, though it was big for him and there was more than he could eat in a whole day. She said that the food in the canteen was filled with bacteria, and that he could never eat that, because he would get sick.

Satoshi found the table where Daisuke sat, with his lunch. "Itadakimasu!"

Sighing he watched as the little redhead began to eat a perfect sized rice ball. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

For the second time today he had disappeared into his own world just staring at the redhead in front of him. "Why is most of your food wrapped in plastic folio?"

"Because I'm not very resistant against bacteria so I easily get sick, that's also why I've never been in a real school before." Daisuke said cheerfully, opening his mouth to eat another piece of his rice ball.

Satoshi looked at him for a moment, feeling sorry for the little boy. He actually did look a little sick already, he was very pale, and it looked quite unhealthy for him to be this pale. Before the bluenette could ask further into the subject, he was halted by an intruding hand on his left shoulder.

"Enjoying your meal, are you?" A voice said.

"Not really." Satoshi replied as the same blonde Daisuke had seen throw notes to Dark, seated himself next to Satoshi, very close to the other.

"Who is the little toy of yours?" The blond said leaning up against the bluenette's left side.

"I'm not a toy." Daisuke said, but the blonde ignored him completely.

"You know if Dark's sees you with _those_ students he'll…"

"Then I would do what exactly?" Another voice came. Daisuke jumped in his seat turning around to see Dark Mousy.

No one dared to break the silence. Dark walked closer resting his hands on Daisuke's frail shoulders, before gripping the other tightly.

"What kinda friends are you anyway? You left me to hang out with this weirdo?" Dark's fingers were digging into his feeble skin and Daisuke felt tears pressing on at the stinging pain it caused. It hurt so much. Words he could take, but not the physical wounds. "He's not even worth it, I could have understood you if he was good-looking."

Then Dark loosened the painful grip he had on him and began to walk away, Krad and Satoshi following him. Satoshi whispered an 'I'm sorry' before he left with his things.

So there Daisuke sat left behind, all alone and ate his lunch, but he didn't complain. After all, he was always alone.


	2. The Exhibition

Hey, everyone, I've left a lot of fics hanging because well, I've sort of gotten older and when I look back on work like this one, it makes me eyes hurt. Not the story itself but how I've written it, I get that itching feeling stabbing me and telling me that I could have done so much better_ iiiiiif only_, you know THAT feeling. So to eventually move on with stories like "Love you to Death" and "Sex Games" I've decided to slowly Export chapter by chapter and clean through them, not an actual rewrite or anything, but, some fixing is needed, and let us be honest. You guys know it too. It is time for me to complete some of these fics! No added content just fixing and minor rephrasing - Wish me luck.  
*disappears* 

**Summary:** Daisuke, a lonely teenager who has been home schooled for the major part of his childhood, finally joins a class at a local school. Despite how much he wants to make friends though, one particular Mauve-haired classmate of his has blacklisted him, for no apparent reason. Dark/Daisuke.

**Warning: **Unbeta'd, Keep them anti-depressants near you!**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the D.N. Angel Universe.

**Love you to death  
**Chapter two  
Exhibition

* * *

"How was school then?" Emiko asked, smiling at her beloved son, who at the time being seemed more silent than usually.

"It was good." He just said to not to worry his mother too much.

He grabbed a smaller aquarelle brush as he began to give the painting shadows and depth with light fluid movements.

There was almost no trace of clouds in his picture. He didn't know why, but when he painted something it always ended up looking like something too perfect and peaceful to be real. Like a world only to be seen in you wildest fantasies.

Daisuke had painted for as long as he could remember. Painting was his way to relieve himself of some of the ugly and negative feelings that weighed heavily on his mind. The feelings no one would even know he felt. People always called him ugly…he didn't protest. He had heard that so often that it simply didn't hurt anymore. He had become immune against it. His only problem was his physical condition something that would never change.

He hadn't been sick since he was five and back then he almost died because of infection. It had taken him weeks to recover after he'd been sent home from the hospital. That's why his mother was so overprotective of him. She feared him, being around all those other kids, where he could very easily become sick again.

He was a dreamer, living in his own world, leaving the rest of the world be, to destroy itself. All he wanted was to create beautiful things. His paintings often resembled something that had happened in his life. They had feelings to them, _his_ feelings to be exact.

But today his picture wasn't perfect. It had a strong feeling called loneliness to it. Not that loneliness was a new feeling to Daisuke, but today he was suddenly becoming painfully aware of how alone he was. Being locked inside a house most of your life made you ponder on the workings of the outer world, but having now experienced the world where he did not belong, it had become more profound. No emerald green landscapes, no birds, no colorful sunset. But there weren't any clouds. The sky was deep, with millions of stars, glinting dimly. It was there. It seemed real, imperfect like him but still beautiful in a saddening way.

"Dai-chan it's beautiful!" Emiko smiled nuzzling his shoulder, causing him to flinch at the pain. After he had gotten home the two spots on his shoulder where Dark had grabbed him, had become bluish purple bruises. He tried his best to cover it and apparently it worked, since his mother hadn't freaked out yet.

"Thanks mom." He mumbled politely at the comment. "But it's not that good."

"Aww, Dai-chan. I think it is!" Emiko said cheerfully. "There's something different about this one. Your other paintings are…well how should I say it. Too perfect. But this one is better because it's more than just a black sky, you have really added a lot of nuances to this one. It seems more real."

"Oh…I thought so too myself. It's okay, but it'll never be _good._" Daisuke said dropping the brush on the table. "It's like me, _acceptable_ but never more than that."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault that you're…well you know what." His mother tried to comfort him, but it never worked. Well, it wasn't her it was him.

He was too deep down, for people to reach him. He kept himself alive for his family's sake, nothing more. Nothing could help him; he would probably die in the end.

With silent tears running freely from his eyes, he tried to let out all the pain and frustration out, but it didn't help. He was stuck with the knowledge that he would never be able to live as a normal kid. And after today's ostracization in the class it had become more clear to him.

He woke up, feeling the salt from his tears still on his skin. He tried to dry it away with the sleeve of the pajamas as he opened his ruby eyes, focusing on nothing in particular.

A new day, and yet it was like all the others, just another uneventful day…

He looked at the alarm clock by his table. Oh no! He was late. He jumped out of his bed, pacing around in his search for his school books, pencils and notebook.

He chose a pair of white khakis and a red tank top in his hurry, not really thinking whether it looked good or not. Besides, did it really matter? It's not like anyone would even look his way.

* * *

He rushed through the empty hallways, stopping at least three times because he had lost his breath. He finally reached the classroom, where he politely, knocked on the door.

He apologized to the teacher, who just sends him an evil stare. She grabbed a black note book from her drawer where she scribbled down his name, before returning it to the drawer.

He heard laughs and whispers from the other students, including Dark, who sat by the window mimicking Daisuke running around in the schoolyard panting every five meters he got, everyone seemed to laugh even more at this.

Apparently Dark had seen him through the window as he had been desperately trying to find an entrance that wasn't locked. When the bell rang most of the doors was locked so that students wouldn't sneak out, pretending to go to the toilet.

The blond guy at least _tried _to hide his laugh, by looking down when Daisuke caught his eyes, but after some time he too exploded, after seeing Dark's little performance.

The teacher just sat by her desk not doing anything about it, or maybe she just didn't care. Daisuke felt his cheeks redden at all the stares he got. He tried to ignore the humiliation as he found his seat, sitting down calmly. He fished for his textbook in the black bag, his mother had bought him as gift for starting in school.

All eyes were still more or less directed at him a couple of minutes after, hoping he would do something to entertain them again.

He cried inwardly, he had never expected school to be like this. Maybe he should have listened to his mother when she told him, how depraved people could be to each other, but he'd never thought it would be like this. He had to make it through this year, he couldn't let anyone know how frail he really was.

The day went by slowly, every minute making it harder for him to not just break down in front of everyone. In the lunchtime, he had lost his appetite, maybe because someone hat called him ugly and fat during athletics. He grabbed his sketchbook and found a peaceful spot under the cherry tree, small petals of cherry blossoms falling down over him.

He didn't bother to brush them off and just grabbed his pencil, and began to draw. It was something that made him feel free, to draw, not knowing what he wanted to draw, but it always ended up becoming something.

He looked at his left hand, his pale skin was caressed by the small warm rays of sun escaping through the tree's close crown. The light dancing over his skin, as well as in the light green grass he sat in, actually everywhere under the tree. He tried to memorize every detail about it, hoping he could bring the exact same light into one of his paintings. It seemed so full of life, something both him and his paintings were in lack of.

"What are you drawing?" A curious voice asked. Daisuke once again ripped away from his dream world and into the cruel reality. He looked up at the shadow. It was a tall blue haired boy. It was Satoshi.

"Nothing." Daisuke mumbled, putting the sketchbook back into his bag pack. He grabbed his bag and stood up as he began to walk away, looking for a new place to sit where people would just leave him alone. Right now all he needed was peace.

"Niwa wait…where are you going?" Satoshi asked, looking a little concerned. "Are you all right?"

Daisuke put on a mask, as he turned around facing Satoshi. "I don't know somewhere I guess…and I'm just fine." He said with a fake optimism.

"No, you're not; I know you might not want to talk to me because I'm Dark's friend. But I just want you to know that he doesn't mean anything by it. He's always like that and well…you're new, so that's why he's picking on you."

"It's alright. That's the way life is, right?" Daisuke said, as he turned to leave. He didn't want apologies from Dark's friend for something Dark did. As he was aware of, it hadn't been Satoshi who had been sitting in class laughing his ass off at him. Satoshi as the only one had actually ignored it all, while he sat in the back reading a book.

"Niwa? Are you just accepting the things he is doing to you?" Satoshi asked with strong disbelief.

He stopped but didn't turn to look at the boy. "Yes, like I said that's the way life is, so there's really nothing I can do about it other than hold out and wait, until he gets a new student to pick on. Dark will eventually grow tired of me."

Satoshi was confused. The smaller boy, who had been smiling nervously, with a naïve look of hope and cheerfulness on his face just one day ago, was now accepting everything that had happened to him. He carried a burden that he had no idea of.

Satoshi sighed, wishing the boy, had chosen another school. He felt sorry for him, but obviously the redhead didn't like being pitied.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Daisuke yelled, like he used to with his fake optimism.

"Dai-chan! I have good news for you. I know you don't want anyone to see your paintings, but I happened to have this friend over, who works on an exhibition for tomorrow, all the art is done by young artists as yourself, so she kind of burrowed your painting it for the show!"

"Mom, please tell me this is a joke?" Daisuke said, with a look of horror all over his face.

"Come on Dai-chan, you should be happy with your work, she said you were really talented." Emiko assured him. "Maybe you will meet someone there with the same interest as you."

"I seriously doubt I will, mom."


	3. A different me

Hey! another small chapter for this story! Hope you like. Please review!

Kittycho: Mmm...cute...

kikyobashing101: Well Dark will find sympathy for Dai...you'll find out

Rio Hime: The real angst is in the later chapters this is barely the beginning.

- glomps Yuugi -: haha..your first opinion of Dark was that he was harsh... the next "Bastard!" haha

TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma: Yeah i know, evil classmates. This chapter certainly isn't really 'sad' the real pain comes later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel ...sniff sniff

---------------------

**Love you to death**

_**By: Feilan87**_

Chapter three

A whole different me

---------------------

"Daisuke you can't dress like that." Emiko said smiling at Daisuke. He never seemed to choose anything tasteful, as if he was afraid of showing his forms. He always wore normal clothes. "I think I'd better call Towa-chan. She knows just what to with you."

"W-what! Mom, no! Remember last time you let her do something like that? I ended up looking like a slut! She tried to make me wear those tight leather pants!" Daisuke feared the grey haired woman; who seemed to have a fetish for hardcore looks.

"You worry too much, and those leather pants looked stunning on you, I can't believe you refused to wear them." Emiko said memories drifting back to a family party some years ago, he had only been thirteen back then so she had let him decide, but this time Towa-chan would have full control. (A/N: Towa-chan in control? I'm sure we all know what that means! O.o!!!)

She dialed the number, smiling widely. Since her son didn't come out much, she decided that for once he should feel special, in the good way of course.

"Ohayo, Towa-chan. Daisuke is all yours for tonight." Emiko said, holding the phone a half a meter from her ear as she heard a heart piercing squeal from the woman in the other end of the line.

She hung up the phone, ignoring Daisuke's look of terror. He knew he was in for it now.

"I think that was a clear yes, don't you think?" Emiko said. "I'll go shopping for some groceries, she will be here in about ten minutes…and don't get any good ideas, the alarms _will_ go off if you leave the house."

Daisuke pouted, it looked like he didn't have any chance to escape this time. He knew how much his mother loved setting up traps for him.

It even took less than ten minutes for the grey haired woman to arrive.

"Dai-chan!" She screamed excitedly, hugging the small teen in her strong arms. "You've grown, ne?"

"A little I think." He had a nervous feeling about this woman's intensions. She stared at him for a moment before squealing again. "Kawaiiii!!!! So adorable!"

He blushed furiously; he wasn't used to comments like that.

"Let's begin!"

He flinched as she grabbed his shoulders.

"What's those marks on your shoulder?"

_30 minutes later_

"What did you do to my hair!?"

"Relax; we made a deal, ne? I could do whatever I wanted to and then I wouldn't tell your mother about those marks on your shoulders." The woman said warmly. "But I still don't understand why you won't tell me who did this to you. You're my little bishounen, and I'd beat up whoever dares to hurt you."

Daisuke couldn't help but smile a little. She somehow seemed to lighten up his mood a bit. She nuzzled his spiky locks, making it easier for him to relax. It felt nice to be nuzzled like that, something he wasn't used to. Normally he never had any physical contact with others. Maybe he could have a friendly hug from his Emiko now and then but it was a total different feeling when it was someone not related to.

"Your hair…and your skin is so soft, I envy you. I promise you, this color goes well with your pale skin. Besides you can easily wash it out tomorrow." She said cheerfully, trying ease up the sad boy but found it almost impossible.

He felt awkward, sitting there while she fixed his hair, desperately trying to get his spiky locks under control, which was almost impossible. She grabbed a scissor.

"Are you cutting my hair?" He asked nervously, he was happy with it the way it was.

"It's no big deal; I'm just making a variation in your lengths. It'll look cool; your hair is pretty long anyway, so I'll keep your length." She assured him, cutting it a little, to make the longer strands of hair stand out more. Daisuke who didn't have a mirror in front of him had no idea what she was doing to his hair, nor its _once_ beautiful red color. "You better be careful tonight Dai-chan, or else you'll be molested for sure."

"But I don't want to." He whispered innocently, almost melting Towa-chan with his cuteness.

She had made the final touch as she began roaming his closet for more _formal_ clothes, while Daisuke tried to sneak a peak of his new hairstyle, however Towa-chan was back soon enough to stop him.

"Uh uh! You'll have to wait, I'm not done yet. Well, let me put it this way, none of your clothes will work with this new look, but lucky you! I bought some for you, actually I would have waited for your birthday, this Tuesday, but I guess it'll have to be now." She said, grabbing her scissor again as she grabbed his shirt, cutting it from his stomach to his neck.

"No, it's new!"

"Not anymore." She said ripping it off his arms, revealing his milk pale skin, the only thing that wasn't pale about him was his cheeks, shining a brilliant red.

"Don't look at me!" He cried, trying to hide himself. "Don't…please, I know I'm ugly. Don't walk away like everyone else."

She had to resist the urge to hug the tearing boy, who feared other's view about him. He seemed to think he was ugly, even though he wasn't. This just made her wish to show the boy, how attractive he could be, even greater.

She grabbed his arms firmly yet gently, not to hurt him.

"Daisuke, relax, it's just me. I don't think you're ugly." She said, seeing the confusion in his big innocent ruby eyes.

"Did mom tell you to lie?" Daisuke asked silently, trembling. "She did, didn't she?"

"Come on, give me a chance. Here, take this on yourself, maybe then you'll feel more comfortable." She said, handing him a pile of clothes.

Daisuke was shivering slightly at the cold air in the room, touching his naked chest; willingly he grabbed the clothes not really looking what it was. He pulled off his normal pants pulling on Towa-chan's. They were sitting tight, almost like they were too small. The shirt, however was anything but tight, it was loose but in a good and comfortable way.

"It's too big, Towa-chan." He said pouting cutely, like a child who didn't get what he wanted.

"No, not at all, but I think those leather pant's are. I think I have a smaller size somewhere."

"No! They're good!" If this was too big for her, he feared what _small_ might be! "Wait…leather?"

Daisuke looked down at himself, pitch-black leather pants sitting tight around his small waist, he suddenly felt very fat, as the leather hugged his body tightly, especially his ass. He explored the clothes, feeling the tightness; there was almost no room for him to move.

"Wait, I'm not done yet, you can look yourself in the mirror in a sec." She said, as she grabbed a small box opening it carefully. A small silver pendant, formed as a cross with a four little red stones in it. She put it around his neck, stepping back as she gave a happy sigh.

"You're really sexy with leather Dai-chan. It's simple but cute" She observed while following him to the giant mirror in the hallway.

The surface reflected a person, but it most certainly wasn't him. It couldn't be. It was like seeing a whole different person, he doubted that anyone would be able to recognize him if they say him looking like that.

The reflection in the mirror was of a young boy, around fifteen of age. He wore tight black leather pants, sculpting his legs nicely. The shirt shaped his upper body perfectly and was a deep red, or maybe like claret, when looking more closely.

The shirt only half buttoned sitting loosely, making him look like someone who'd just been ravished, and the hair that had been colored black while the roots was still a brilliant red, appeared tousled in a stylish way, not making the ravished look any lesser. His ruby eyes sparkling with shock under the wild strands of black. The little Cross pendant, glimpsing beautifully, emphasizing the exposed skin of his chest not covered by the claret shirt.

He'd been Towa-chan_ized_! (A/N: Well Towa-chanized sounded kinda cool yet something to be feared, just the perfect description of what had happened to him.)

"What have you done…" He whispered still in a state of pure awe. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad. On the other hand he couldn't look more hideous than he already did, he thought to himself. "It's just a little exhibition, you didn't have to change that much."

"Oh, but it's not just that. You see, your painting is one out of ten possible winners for some prize. "She put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, shouldn't have said that. Well when your mom tells you this, please act surprised, 'kay?"

"But it wasn't really that good. There must really be some lack of competition this year since that happened." He said, trying to smile in the mirror, shocked to see the effect it caused. Even if it was a nervous smile, it somehow seemed to make him look like he was confident for once, even though it was false. The person in the mirror smiled calmly at him, showing an attitude he could never master.

------------------

"Toshi, relax. I'm sure people will like your painting, it's beautiful like all your other works." Krad said, comfortingly as he patted the bluenette on the shoulder, Krad glanced at their third companion to put his share in.

"Get a grip." Was Dark's only words at he looked at the mass of people walking around to see the different works done by young artists.

He noticed an awful lot of people stopping as they reached the painting number 3 as it was called. Not that he was curious; he'd never really thought so much of art. The only art he was used to see was Satoshi's.

Okay, maybe he was a little curious. He sneaked closer pressing his way through the crowd of people, amethyst eyes gazed at the painting, hanging there on the wall.

It was truly beautiful; it was of one of those nights when the sky was clear and the stars shone brightly above showing in the water surface like a mirror, it was really skilfully painted, down to every little detail. A long bridge made of tree, making an overpass over the sea, mysteriously disappearing into unknown horizon.

It somehow reminded Dark of the passage between the living world and the death. It was one of those paintings that really made you wonder. It seemed to have a certain aura of loneliness to it, catching everyone's attention.

He looked to see if the artist of this painting was around, but it didn't seem like that. Just then someone made their way through the mass; it was reporters and critics yelling their questions at standing a few meters from him.

Dark turned to look. A small, but very noticeable boy had made his way through the crowd. He looked calm even though it most likely was a façade. The boy wore a claret shirt, fitting him perfectly, along with the black leather slacks, but what really craved peoples attention was those wild ruby eyes, sparkling like the rare stone they resembled, under strands of black. Pitch black hair shining a bright red at the roots, only to be more emphasized by the strong spot lights in the giant hall. His impossible long black eyelashes were enviable and kinda made him look like a girl yet it was undeniable a boy standing there before them all answering questions. His voice was soft and smooth and sounded like one you could just listen to for hour's straight, without growing tired of it. He was striking. He had such a charming smile.

The boy made his turn to leave the crowd, when Dark caught his arm. The boy turned around to meet Dark's amethyst eyes with his ruby ones. A look of identification passed the boy's pale face, but was soon replaced by a mask.

"Can I help you?" He asked calmly sounding clearly uninterested.

--------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what i've done wrong...or you could just _encourage_ me to go on, your choice:)


	4. If only you knew

- glomps Yuugi -: Dark is a little dense in this fic, but that's the fun part, seeing how he falls for the same person he's torturing. But it won't be as fun in the end, actually rather sad.

dnangel648: I never said there was anything wrong with my stories, i guess that depends on who you are and what you like to read:D Wee loyal reader!

WingArashi: Wee! New reader!

Rio Hime: Actually I draw and paint...a lot. I'm an artist, but i keep that to myself.

TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma: Hehe, Yes he needs to learn that he's attractice too, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel

--------------------------------------

**Love you to death**

_**By: Feilan87**_

Chapter four

If only you knew

--------------------------------------

_Dark turned to look. A small, but very noticeable boy had made his way through the crowd. He looked calm even though it most likely was a façade. The boy wore a claret shirt, fitting him perfectly, along with the black leather slacks, but what really craved peoples attention was those wild ruby eyes, sparkling like the rare stone they resembled, under strands of black. Pitch black hair shining a bright red at the roots, only to be more emphasized by the strong spot lights in the giant hall. His impossible long black eyelashes were enviable and kinda made him look like a girl yet it was undeniable a boy standing there before them all answering questions. His voice was soft and smooth and sounded like one you could just listen to for hour's straight, without growing tired of it. He was striking. He had such a charming smile._

_The boy made his turn to leave the crowd, when Dark caught his arm. The boy turned around to meet Dark's amethyst eyes with his ruby ones. A look of identification passed the boy's pale face, but was soon replaced by a mask. _

"_Can I help you?" He asked calmly sounding clearly uninterested._

He looked up at his tormentor Dark, a purple haired boy, at least more than a head higher than Daisuke himself. He had this strange look on his face, which made Daisuke even more nervous. Had he recognized him? If he knew who he was, he wouldn't look at him like that. Dark probably didn't have a clue of who he was talking to.

"Have we met before?" Dark asked bluntly smiling cheerfully at him; never letting go of is arm.

Daisuke thought for a moment about telling Dark exactly who he was, but why the hell would he do that if this meant he would leave him alone as long as he looked like this? Or maybe he was wrong coz that was exactly what Dark didn't do. Daisuke was confused. He only knew the Dark who loved to pull a prank on him, now and then, during his days in school, but this was a completely different Dark. A Dark who actually _seemed_ to be was interested in him in the good way.

He looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing his mother wave at him. So she did come?

"I don't think we have." Daisuke said politely, while in his head he just wanted to tell the guy to go to hell and leave him the fuck alone. "Now if you would excuse me."

Dark was taken aback, but recovered fast as he felt the arm being pulled out of his grasp. The boy walked away and when Dark tried to follow him, he was overruled by the horde of people and critics, who also starved for the younger boy's attention, but the cute little artist seemed to care for neither of them as he hugged someone, a brown haired woman in her thirties, probably his mother, Dark thought to himself. _Oh shit! I forgot to ask his name._

Someone grabbed his arm. Dark didn't turn to see who it was, he just mumbled. "Krad." Not able to take his eyes off the younger beauty who seemed to be totally out of his league. Would he ever get the chance to meet him again?

"Dark, there's lots of girls outside too, let's go, I want to leave, too many people for my liking." Krad said practically dragging Dark with him, away from the little artist he somehow felt bounded with not knowing why.

"Wait! You go; I'll be out in a minute just let me..." Dark said trying to free himself from the blonde's grasp, but to no avail. "Kraaad, don't do this to me!"

"C'mon Dark, please refrain from making a scene it's just a girl. No girl is worth it." Krad said pushing Dark out in the hallway to the entrance.

Daisuke looked at the people in the crowd, but he couldn't see his tormentor anywhere. At least he was safe for _now_. Boy how _wrong_ he was!

"Hello, do I know you? You seem strangely familiar."

Daisuke turned around, meeting icy blue eyes staring straight at him, penetrating his ruby ones. There stood Satoshi Hiwatari, in his white suit, looking stoic.

"No. Aren't you one of the other artists?" Daisuke asked, trying to avoid Satoshi's eyes, getting the feeling that this boy could read him as an open book.

"Oh sorry then, I thought you were someone I knew. Yes I'm an artist too nice to meet you?" Satoshi said, waiting for the other to introduce himself.

But Daisuke never really got to introduce himself, luckily for him actually, since he didn't want Satoshi to know who he was either seeing as Satoshi would probably recognize him by the name immediately. He was dragged away by his mother, smiling apologetically at Satoshi whose eyes narrowed in suspicion.

-------------------

The water was soaking his black hair, as he stood in the shower trying to get the colour out of his hair. The bruises on his shoulders had fainted, but were still visible to the eye. He grabbed the rinse his hair for shampoo, running his slender artist fingers through his wet locks, to get them out of his eyes.

He sighed, biting his button lip in his frustration, as the hot water caresses his body, as a relaxing touch on his tense body.

_Why? Why did they have to turn up everywhere he was? Wasn't it enough with them bothering him in school? At least they hadn't recognized him. _

He remembered how different Dark had seemed, like a whole other person. He didn't hate Dark, he couldn't, he kept telling himself that there had to be a reason to Dark's behaviour, but was that an excuse for hurting him?

The Dark he knew was the one stealing his clothing during athletics' so he would have to walk home in his sweaty sports wear, just to find his locker broken up the next morning with his clothes in.

The Dark who caused him to cry his heart out when no one was looking, the Dark who made his miserable life even harder than it already was, the Dark who would laugh at his clumsiness and depression.

Even though it was Dark doing these things to him it didn't help having Krad cheering at Dark in the background or Satoshi doing nothing but giving Daisuke his look of pity.

Daisuke felt his tears mix with the warm water still rinsing his body, he could stand like this for hours, just thinking, crying or tell himself how weak he was under the shower where no one could disturb him. He was truly pitiful.

He looked at his latest bruise, which happened to be at his waistline, making it hurt whenever he wore jeans sitting too tight. Dark had _accidentally_ (A/N: Accidentally my ass! Dark did that on purpose.) Run into him in school three days ago. His immune system was weak, which made all his bruises and wounds last for weeks, before disappearing. He was a slow healer; the physical damage just seemed to get worse.

He still couldn't understand his luck that Emiko hadn't already noticed. But tonight he'd seen a different Dark. A Dark who thought he was someone else. A Dark who didn't know how weak and frail he really was.

"_Dark_."

The name of his tormentor seeped from his slightly bruised lips. He wasn't aware of how hard he'd been biting his button lip, but it was sure hard enough to bruise it.

He turned off the water as he stepped out dripping wet, the reflection in the mirror still not looking quite like him. The black colour was still there. It seemed as he could have to hide his hair tomorrow with a hat or something. He grabbed the towel placed by the sink. One couldn't see that his hair had been cut, it was almost nothing.

He promised himself that he would find out the reason for Dark's actions, since he wanted to see the good in everyone.

_-------------------_

"Dark."

Thoughts wandering to the mysterious artist boy who'd surprised him by his apathetic attitude towards him. He ignored his surroundings completely.

"_Dark_!"

He'd probably never see him again. Stupid Krad. He sighed, his mind only diving deeper into his thoughts. He felt someone shaking his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Dark, what the hell is with you today? Are you sick? You have just been sitting like that staring into the air, like a zombie for the last two sessions." Satoshi noted, looking intently at his friend.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Dark excused himself, as he continued daydreaming of the only person he couldn't have. He didn't know when it had become an obsession, but now he was pretty sure that he was infatuated.

"Is it so boring when that Niwa brat isn't around to entertain you?" Krad asked, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"W-what? What do mean? Isn't he at school?" Dark asked suddenly drawn outta his thoughts.

"No, haven't you noticed yet? He's sitting right next to you and yet you fail to notice he's missing. God you are denser than I first thought." Krad grinned. "Maybe he's sick."

Dark thought about the redhead he had humiliated countless of times, during a few weeks. His eyes fell on the empty seat next to him.

* * *

Please review! It helps updating faster :p 


	5. Love me

Hellooo! Here's another short chap, or actually it's not that short, it's over 2000 words!

Kittycho: Yep i was a little tired when i wrote that. It was supposed to say "it was reporters and critics yelling their questions at someone standing a few meters from him."

dnangel648: Wee, you've read all my DN Angel fics, ne?

SoraSakura: Thank you, it really makes me happy that so many reads my story, what a great day!

- glomps Yuugi -: Well i thought about letting Daisuke reveal himself, but it's too soon for that. He needs have Dark twisted around his little finger before i drop the bomb.

animegurl088: Thank you!

OneMind4U: I just love writting cute stuff...it's really addicting. The only reason i write is because i'm addicted to it.

Rio Hime: I'm pretty sure it's the right part of the brain;)

kaitou-kebe: Thank you so much for reviewing, it really makes my day:)

TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma: Thanks. Well you'll see where he is if you read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel

-----------------

**Love you to death**

_**By: Feilan87**_

Chapter five

Love me

-----------------------------------

_Deadly kisses._

_Soft kisses, like cascades on his frail virgin skin. _

_The dark silhouette moving, biting and stroking his trembling form in the dim light of the room. _

_His sensual movements, enticing and entrancing to the eyes as soft murmurs are filling the air around._

_Drawn to him by his unbreakable spirit, his innocence, and the will to live despite his deteriorating health. Yearning moans escaping those intoxicating red swollen lips, while blood burning in their bodies._

_Blunt human fangs digging into that delicate neck, drawing blood from his pure, untainted body. _

_Tears gathering in the corners of his devastatingly beautiful ruby eyes filled with fear yet passion._

_Dark amethysts glimpsing brilliantly in the shadows. Endless betraying eyes, glowing with their devious wants and wishes. _

_Hunger, he could see the hunger in them. The desire to ravish his weak body, ravish his soul, steal his innocent heart._

_Heart piercing pain, whelming through him as the dark shadow bury himself in him. Pure tears of pain dripping from his eyes as the shadow craves him._

_Him, body, heart and soul._

Sweat dripping and warm, he throws the cover aside, blinking fearfully around his room.

A dream, yet he could still feel the warm and tingling sensation of a touch everywhere on his body. He sighed at his own bewilderment, his dreams, he never understood them.

He had had strange dreams lately; he didn't know what they were about, coz every time he would try to remember he had forgotten. He would just wake up, with that same strange feeling all over his body like a touch, but he never knew if it was in fact how it felt being touched since he was as virgin as one could be. It was best for him not to have physical contact with anyone.

He looked at his watch, eyes widening.

"Mom!" He called, as he heard steps outside the room. Emiko opened the door to her son's room.

"Yes?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Why didn't you wake me? Now it's 11 am!" He cried out, frantically.

"I let you sleep because you seemed tired. If you went to school like that you might just be sick for the rest of the week so you might as well just have a little rest. I called your teacher about homework so don't worry." Emiko assured him. "Do you want some chicken soup?"

Daisuke nodded silently knowing that there was no way he could talk her into letting him leave the house. He would have to obey. He had to get better soon. He didn't want to stay in bed all day, not allowed move around seeing as he could exhaust himself.

He looked longingly out of the window, just wishing he was outside in the fresh air instead of inside his room doing nothing. This often caused him to think a whole more than a normal teenager would.

He wanted to leave, if not for school then for some other reason. His home felt like prison, yet he was treated well, so he shouldn't complain. He was just so tired of this whole protection thing. He might as well just enjoy his life without worrying about his future if he even had one.

_Life_.

He chose nothing. He was just born, and this was what he was. Nothing could change that. He was just a small frail piece of thread in a carpet.

He stared blankly at the world outside the window, the dangerous cruel world where he was in danger of catching some cold or infection every minute that could very possible end his existence. Yet he longed for said world.

Death was the one thing every human had in common; death gave every human their own reason to live. To live while they could, to love the world they'd been brought to. He didn't fear death; in fact death inspired him more than anything. Inspired him to live for as long as possible, to create for as long as he could breathe, to leave proof of his existence, when he would be gone in maybe ten years (if he lived that long.) His paintings would live on. His creations would still carry on his name.

Even a single person missing him would make him live on in their hearts. He wouldn't disappear completely, only physically. It was a soothing thought, but no one other than his family would ever miss him and even they would forget him sometime. He wanted someone to love him for whom he was now when he lived, for what he would be in the future, and for the person he was when he was not here anymore, someone to love him no matter what happened.

All he wanted right now was to be loved, wanted and needed. He wanted to be special to someone, maybe a friend. But he had no friends and would now probably never get the chance to make a friend.

_Dark_.

Dark had turned every kid in school against him, he was ignored and when he finally got some attention it was only negative. His classmates loved laughing at him, but he would never let them know how it hurt him, how it broke him slowly, not only physically but also mentally.

Dark did this, Dark was the one to break him softly, bit by bit.

_Death_.

He wouldn't let something so beautiful frighten him. He never thought of it as a bad thing, but as something that was destined to happen sooner or later, in his case sooner, but he wouldn't let that knowledge bring him down. He would be strong in spirit if not in body. He had promised himself to cope with the pain. Pain was a part of life just as happiness, right?

Even if he risked his life everyday, it just made him appreciate the time he had the more. As any normal person he too would have his break downs now and then knowing that he would have to leave all that he loved so, maybe very soon.

However what really brought him down the most was not his weakness but the knowledge that he hadn't tried something so simple as to kiss someone. One of the things that were a part of your life when you grew up, though _he_ would never get the chance to feel the tingling sensation of someone's lips on his, soft and gentle. He often caught himself reading a mountain of romance novels, just to hear the description of something completely out of his reach.

He would dream he was someone else, that he was a person who would actually mean something to someone, that he was just as important as everyone else, that he was normal, that he could run around like he wanted to without making himself a laugh to everyone around him because of his condition.

He leaned back in his pillow staring up at the ceiling, frustration showing in his beautiful ruby eyes. He would never experience love. _Never_.

"Dai-chan, your soup is ready. Now sit up." A voice sounded through the hallway outside his door.

He shifted into a sitting position as Towa-chan walked in, in her French maiden dress, with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Towa-chan!" Daisuke pulled the cover over his head. He heard a small laughter as she put down the soup on the nearest table.

"Don't worry Dai-chan; I've seen most of you, ne?" She said calmingly as she pulled the cover away, to meet his cute ruby eyes. "I'm your personal helper now. It is gonna be lots of fun! I'm really glad your mother offered me that job."

"W-what? My personal helper? I don't need help!" He exclaimed stubbornly, giving his usual cute pout when there was something that displeased him.

"Then think of it as a favour." She greeted him with a smile. "And right now I think you need some fresh air. Let's go!"

"B-but mom won't let me leave the house when I'm sick, it's wrong." He said fretfully.

"Well, your mom isn't here. She was just called to the hospital because three nurses had been called sick. So I'm to take care of you till tomorrow." Towa-chan said excitedly. "So what about us go shopping? I mean after you've eaten your soup of course."

-------------------

He leaned against the cool glass of the window. He just hated driving in the car, it always made him feel sick, especially with Towa-chan behind the wheel. Oh no, definitely no good combination.

"Are you all right, Dai-chan?" She asked, letting go of the wheel with one hand as she nuzzled his hair hiding his eyes. The black colour didn't seem to have disappeared yet. She thought it looked cute. The way the sun, made it shine. He truly looked like an angel.

"Please keep your eyes on the road." He mumbled, and then added. "And your hands on the wheel. Thank you."

Sighing she forced her eyes away from the angelic looking boy and onto the empty road.

She had known Daisuke like forever. He was always this silent boy, who was very careful, and he always thought before he acted. Emiko had probably taught him that. She couldn't help but think that the boy needed some time elsewhere than in the house. He wasn't that sick.

The way he'd smiled when she'd suggested them leaving the house, could just melt any heart. She really couldn't understand why this boy seemed so lonely. He was the sweetest thing you could ever dream of meeting. The only problem was just that he believed something else. He believed he was worthless.

She had stopped the car, as she grabbed her bag. Daisuke was sleeping. She went to the other door, carefully opening it, making sure the boy wouldn't fall out, she lifted him off the seat, still sleeping, god he was a heavy sleeper. She kneed the door shut, not thinking whether it would damage the car, as she clicked the key. The light blinked and the doors were locked.

Daisuke wasn't heavy at all; actually he seemed almost too light. She tried to wake him but all she received was barely audible mumbles and yawns.

"Daisuke, you can't sleep now. We're at the mal, so wake up if you don't want anyone to see you sleeping in my arms like this, you're fifteen years old-" She stopped her flow of speech as he snuggled into her arms, small locks of black covering half of his face, he looked so peaceful.

Does he even care? All he does is looking small and irresistible cute! Kawaiiii!

She squealed as she hugged the frail boy in her arms. She loosened her grip when hearing coughs and gasps from the smaller angel.

"He's alive!" She stated happily, putting a still sleepy Daisuke down, where he stood for a moment still looking like his legs were made of pudding. His hair was messy and untamed, real bed hair. (A/N: Aww…can't help but love Dai, he's just so cuteee! I could just imagine that dreamy yet sleepy look in his eyes, just so 'nuttet'! Yes this word isn't English it's Danish and means that he's a cutie.)

Towa-chan dragged him into the nearest store, and in less than five minutes she had some piles of clothes for him to try. She had chosen some different varieties of shirts, jeans, leather (why isn't that surprising?), belts and shoes too. Towa-chan seemed like the type to go power-shopping whenever getting the chance to. Today was one of these _chances_.

He didn't like the clothes coz it all seemed so tight and low-cut. But Towa-chan insisted on buying it anyway if he changed his mind. Obviously her favourite colours for him were red, white, but mainly black. She liked the dark colours. She said it brought worked as a highlight of his skin, eyes, and very adorable face (Which he didn't agree with.)

He was beginning to feel very warm, but that he didn't tell Towa-chan. He wouldn't want to worry her unnecessarily. It was now 3:00 pm, the time when he would leave school, but today he wasn't at school. He just feared that someone from his class would come to the mal to hang out like they usually did after school.

"Towa-chan, it's getting late, shouldn't we go home?" He asked trying to convince her that it was time for them to leave. His eyes widened as he saw a flash of purple. He immediately noticed it as Dark, however he wasn't alone. With him were Krad, Satoshi, and some girls he didn't know.

"Dai-chan, are you okay? You're acting weird." She noted, her emerald eyes looked a little worried.

"I'm just tired is all. " He said, blinking as he noticed the group coming their way.

He didn't know when it happened, but suddenly a strange dizziness came over him, eyes clouded as his mind turned blank. He couldn't see properly anymore, everything was turning dark before him. The last thing he saw before complete darkness had surrounded him was the logo; _I know I'm sexy_, on some black t-shirt. Someone had grabbed him before he fell unconscious.

--------------------

Please review! And you'll make my day!


	6. A friend

Hello, i meant to update yesterday, but i kinda fell asleep. Sorry. But then i guess i'll just update now.

**She.Who.Knows:** Always healthy with some critism:) But most of your points I already know. Believe me, i know my own flaws better than anyone. But i just don't have the time to edit my stories. so there will always be lots of spellings and grammar problems, but that's a part of me. Moreover i already knew that i made that mistake by writting am, but where i live we don't have am or pm for that matter so i didn't think it through:p I'm glad you like the plot.

**Optimistic-Pessimist**: I had to end it there because my boyfriend came over so i didn't get to write it any longer. Well, also as i said, i love cliffies.

**Kittycho:** I guess i update okay fast, normally every second day.

**The Oblivious Captain Anna**: I'm sorry, guess i didn't update fast enough:p

**WingArashi:** No need for begging, i update this willingly

**fullblonde alchemist**: All hail cuteness!

**dnangel648:** Definitely...Daisuke Kawaii

**- glomps Yuugi -:** Haha, i always enjoy your reviews, so funny:)

**Ombres pures**: Thank you, i'm glad considering that i know how many spellings there are in my text, coz i never seem to have the time to edit. I do have more fics.

**OneMind4U**: Thanks you so much -

**TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma**: I'm sorry, can't help it, i just have a thing for cliffhangers, i'm afraid this chapter might also end in a cliffie.

**kikyobashing101**: You're so right, i also made it pretty obvious.

**Rio Hime:** I'm honoured! I enjoy reading your reviews which always contains more than two words which is a very good thing:D

Disclaimer: The usual, don't own, don't sue.

--------------------

**Love you to death**

_**By: Feilan87**_

Chapter six

A friend

---------------------

With Dark

There were many people in the Mall today. He usually preferred to hang out there, but today he didn't really prefer anything, he hardly talked and his friends who kept attacking him with their stupid questions, as to why he was so silent.

It didn't help much as Risa clinched to his arm every chance she got. It was getting rather annoying. He withdrew his arm from her grip, ignoring the girl's sulks. He could have killed Krad and Satoshi for bringing Risa and her sister Riku. Well, Riku was okay, but Risa was just too much, especially now.

"Dark, do you want to go to the café or buy some clothes with the girls?" Krad asked, cheerfully, trying to get Dark's attention but Dark was more than occupied as his eyes fell on the boy, he'd thought of all day. There. There he stood in the middle of a mass of people pushing their way pass him. "Dark, what are you staring at?"

"You go shopping or something, I'll catch up, I just need to check out, er…something." Dark said as he tried to escape his friends. Was it really him? He speeded up as he heard the others call for him, but he was soon out of their sight.

The small boy, didn't look too well at the moment, his eyes were half lidded, as if his eyesight failed him. Dark saw a grey haired woman talk to the boy, but the boy didn't answer. He was _falling_.

Dark who were now only meters from the boy, sprinted over grabbing him, before he could hit the floor. The angel closed his eyes, giving in to the darkness, clouding his incredibly beautiful ruby eyes. Dark gasped at the breathtaking, ethereal beauty this boy possessed. He thought he'd been attractive yesterday, but that was nothing compared to now. He just looked like he slept peacefully.

Dark lifted the boy into his arms, he wasn't heavy at all he was so light. The grey haired woman gaped at him. He could see the confusion in her eyes. "Who…?"

"I'm…erh…a friend." He said, seeing the worry in her eyes. It was clear that this boy was like a son to her. Wait. "Towa-chan? Is that you?"

----------------

It felt like a terrible headache. What happened? What was this gentle hold surrounding him? Towa-chan? He could feel his legs dangle, Towa-chan was carrying him. Too worn out to even bother opening his eyes, he leaned into the warmth of the other person.

A soft scent of lavender reached him as he snuggled into those arms, it was a soothing scent. He thought for a moment he could feel the person tense at his sudden action, but he might have been wrong.

The grip tightened. Still in a strong state of drowsiness, he hadn't noticed that the person had stopped.

"…Are you sure he's okay?" Daisuke heard Towa-chan's voice faintly in the background. He was confused. Why did her voice sound so faint if she was the one carrying him? Wait…

"I'm sure it was just exhaustion, besides if he's just been sick he needs to drink a lot more than usual. He'll wake any moment, I promise." A deep yet suave voice answered, nearby, it sounded strangely familiar. Then the other voice said something he couldn't hear and then he heard a 'thank you' it was a woman voice. Was Towa-chan leaving him?

He could feel the breath barely touching his arm. He noticed that he had wrapped his arm around someone's neck but definitely not Towa-chan's, he could feel long locks of silk hair entwined in his fingers.

Eyes fluttering open instantaneously, looking up at his violet haired saviour. It took a few moments for Daisuke to comprehend his situation.

"Dark?!" Face blushing red, frustration controlling his mind. Dark was carrying him? He wriggled violently, desperate to get outta of those arms. Unfortunately, due to his weak state and the older teen's incredible strength, he was held in place.

"I'm honoured." Dark smirked haughtily "You know my name even though you ran off on me not giving me a chance to introduce myself."

'What? Is he just stupid or what? Doesn't he recognize me? I know I didn't get that black colour out of my hair but this is way too obvious.' Daisuke thought, 'Oh well, I might as well just ignore it and play this other role. At least Dark isn't beating me up.'

It was wrong, why would Dark be nice to him? He felt his temper rise. He had ignored him completely on his first day, and hadn't really talked to him at all. Actually he'd never talked to Dark in school. Dark was just there like a shadow, making fun of him in front of everyone. But he never said anything to Daisuke. And now, just because he didn't recognize him, he was being all friendly?

Daisuke thought about it for a moment and decided it wasn't such a bad idea not to be memorized; this was his chance to make a difference. Yet it was a question of time before Dark would finally realize the truth, especially when being a friend of Satoshi's. It was obvious that Satoshi suspected Daisuke of being the mysterious new artist, which weren't exactly a good thing seeing at Satoshi saw this person as a threat.

"Your friend Satoshi mentioned your name the other day." Daisuke replied distantly, hiding his intentions. Even though he could barely stand on his legs, all he wanted was for this person to let go of him. "Put me down this instance!"

"Fine, as you wish." Dark smiled teasingly, letting go of Daisuke in the midair. Daisuke had closed his eyes before almost colliding with the floor, if _he_ hadn't grabbed him again. "Now, now, if you wanna stand up and walk, then you should be able to land on you feet and certainly not your ass. Are you trying to hurt yourself or something?"

He could hear a low chuckle coming from the older teen. Then he noticed something. Stupid as he was he hadn't noticed. He was being kidnapped? Where was Towa-chan? He panicked.

He aimed for Dark's face, not thinking it through. However Dark was fast to notice the smaller fist aiming for him. He abruptly avoided it with by simply holding the smaller boy so close that he couldn't move. 'So cute' He mused at the angry boy in his arms. 'So small and…mental drool'

"Wow, would you just cool off, I'm just trying to help. Your mother couldn't carry you herself with all those bags in her hands. I'm just bringing you to her." Dark said as if he'd been reading his thoughts. He was angry, but suddenly it all seemed so unbearable funny.

_Help_? _Dark actually trying to help him… To do something less destructive?_ He felt laughter coming to him, as he began to tremble. Dark thought for moment the boy was crying and tended to comfort the boy. To be surprised as laughter filled his ears. The boy was laughing at him!

"Hey! Stop that! I'm trying to be serious! Maybe I should just drop you to the ground." He pouted "I'm just trying to be friendly and all you do is laugh at me. Now that's just plain rude!"

Daisuke tried to calm himself, suppressing his feelings. He couldn't mess this up if he wanted to be on Dark's good side. He already knew the bad one. (Or so he thought he did.) What ignored him the most right now was that he had the feeling that Dark was walking in circles, just to get more time to torture him in.

"Towa-chan isn't my mother." Daisuke said to change the subject.

"I figured that much, a mother wouldn't let me near their kid." Dark said sarcastically. "Besides she trusts me, we're neighbours."

"I'm not a kid, I'm almost sixteen." Daisuke said, giving Dark a look that would have made Towa-chan melt. Dark just smirked.

"Then give me a full name. _Dai_-chan." Dark said with his suave voice, causing the boy in his arms to shiver.

"Daisuki." Daisuke mumbled knowing instantly that it was too close to his own name, but too late, it was said.

"Nah, I like _Dai-chan_ better." Dark grinned. "Sounds-"

"DARK!"

Daisuke could feel Dark flinch as someone yelled his name. The older teen looked a little more then annoyed at this. A young girl around fifteen came running towards them from behind.

Dark leaned down on his luck amulet, the perfect weapon against a bitchy Risa.

"Dark, why did you leave so suddenly… who's…?" Risa looked up at the partly black-haired boy lying peacefully I Dark's arms, (Or that's what it looked like). Her eyes widened. Dark was resting his head at the smaller boy's whispering something that made the boy's eyes widen in shock, his red eyes blinking fearfully under those unbelievable long eyelashes.

"It's my Dai-chan, isn't he cute?" Dark mumbled tenderly, hugging the boy in an overly possessive way. The boy looked clearly pissed at Dark's statement.

It felt sort of strange, the way this girl looked at him. Dark's words still hang in the air. _Isn't he cute…cute_… Those cruel lies…

He could feel a blush creep to his cheeks as he looked away. Dark was just using him to get rid of some girl, just like he used him at school for entertainment. He kinda got the idea that Dark disliked this girl just like he disliked Daisuke, as if he wanted to see the hurt in her chocolate brown eyes. Daisuke felt guilty for letting him use him like that.

He could feel the weigh of Dark's head resting on his. He's warm breath caressing him, giving him the feeling of ice instead of blood running through his veins. Dark was simply conceited, and he couldn't help but feel a certain want to distance himself from him. Dark was just trouble, and he didn't need anymore of that. He had enough problems as it was already.

"Either you reject her or you accept her. Just don't use me on your fan girls." He heard himself sneer at Dark who was obviously taken aback by the boy's bluntness. Only Dark heard it though. "Now let me down, I think I can walk for myself now."

Daisuke never heard an answer. Nor did Dark let go of him.

"Dark-san…" Risa whispered, eyes watering.

"Risa, I'm sorry, but as you can see I'm a little busy." Dark said only to piss him off even more. Daisuke's eyes widened as he could feel Dark's hand… on his butt. He could feel his fingers digging into the back of Dark's neck hoping he got the message. He heard a small 'ouch!' from the older teen. Luckily his nails were pretty long, making it a lot easier to get his attention.

"You…you…I hate you." The girl cried, turning around, running.

"I love when she says that, now I can have peace for her for a whole week, thanks to you." Dark grinned. "What was the nail thing anyway?"

"You groped my ass! I can't believe you would go that far just to get rid of her!" Daisuke fumed.

"I did?" Dark mumbled to himself looking like he tried to remember. "I suppose I did. It's not everyday you get to touch such a nice firm ass though."

"WHAT!?" Daisuke gasped at Dark's comment, his face beat red.

'Oh, did I say that out loud?' Dark mentally slapped himself for making such a flaw.

"What? Don't look at me like that, I just like your ass, end of case." Dark mumbled as if that would settle the whole situation.

He finally put Daisuke down, watching the smaller boy stumble around clumsily as if he had forgot how to walk correctly. Dark grabbed his arm, to keep him at balance. There was something extremely cute about Dai-chan's clumsiness, the way his enormous big ruby eyes would gaze at him in embarrassment.

Daisuke pushed Dark's arm off of his. He didn't want any help from this manipulating bastard. Dark looked slightly hurt at his action, but wasn't like he cared, if he hurt the person who'd tormented him for the last few weeks?

Dark had led him in circles not bringing him anywhere. Daisuke had memorized where Towa-chan had parked the car as he began to walk away. Dark followed him only a few steps behind. Would he ever leave him alone?

"Look I'm sorry for holding you back. I just wanted to get to know you." Dark tried to explain.

"Yeah right, I think you got to know how my _ass_ feels isn't that enough. Now leave me alone."

"Give me a chance, after all I saved you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, from what, dehydration? You might also be the reason I fainted in the first place!" Daisuke yelled, feeling the dizziness return and he knew he was right. Every time Dark was around he would stress. He wasn't used to attention and right now he only wanted for the whole world to leave him alone.

"W-what?" Dark was stunned, he had noticed the boy look tense around him, but he didn't know that he was actually stressing him so much that he could lose consciousness from it. You would have to be abnormally frail and sick for that to be normal. Yet Daisuki didn't look sick. He looked very much alive. Especially when he was _this_ furious.

"You stress me out! I can't relax with you around. Look, I'm not really used to be in places like this. There are too many people! Normally I'm alone! Alone damn it! And I'm doing fine that way." Daisuke knew he shouldn't tell Dark that. Why would he care anyway? Dark could care less if he dropped dead this instant.

Daisuke speeded up, feeling his breath start to get caught in his throat. Strong arms drew him into a hug from behind. Dark had grabbed him.

"I'm sorry." He heard the faint whisper from Dark. Towa-chan already sat in the car, winking at them.

Daisuke managed to push the other off him. "Fine, just don't touch me." Was Daisuke's reply to Dark.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dai-chan. I knew I could count on you Dark." She said cheerfully, "Want a ride home, Dark?"

"Sure that would be great Towa-chan, my friends are still here but I don't really feel like being with them right now. I'm sure they'll understand." Dark said jumped in on the backseat next to Daisuke who did everything in his power to ignore him. He smirked. Daisuki was an intriguing boy.

--------------------

Daisuke collapsed on his bed, feeling more tired than ever. More than anything else he was frustrated. The display on his phone lightened up. It was on mute, but he clicked the green button anyway, maybe it was Emiko, who was calling to tell him that she would be home later.

"Yo!" The well-known suave voice reached his ears, eyes widening.

"Dark?!?" Daisuke asked, feeling a headache pressing on.

"That was fast, guess I really did make an impression on you, since you remember my voice that well." Dark mused in the other end of the line.

'How can I not remember that irritating voice.' Daisuke thought to himself.

"Wait, how the hell did you get my number!?" Daisuke fumed.

"Duh! Isn't it obvious? Towa-chan of course." Dark answered.

'Mental note to myself, 'Towa-chan is so death now'

"Are you there?"

_to be continued..._

* * *

_Please review! XD_


	7. I feel sorry for you

Okay, I guess i'm updating a little fast. But well, this chapter may seem a little weird but that's what happens when you write something, still under the affect of alcohol. I seriously need a painkiller right now! Scratch that 

**Warning:** **This story hasn't been edited, so bear with its flaws or don't read it at all, thank you:)**

**DearToMyself**: Yes, he is a little too shy, but who wouldn't be that if they'd been isolated from the real world their whole life?

**kikyobashing101**: Dark is so impatient, and very very pushy AND possesive!

**WingArashi**: I think you got your wish here's the next update.

**fan girl 666:** Dark dislikes the boy he knows from school, so why would he care knowing his name? Dark only thinks of Daisuke's other side, Daisuki.

**- glomps Yuugi -:** Well he kinda is, but also remember that he can't see Daisuke's hair, and last time he saw him, Towa-chan had dressed him, so he might look a little...ahem... more attractive.

**The Oblivious Captain Anna**: Yep Dark is certainly not the sharpest knife in the drawer!

**TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma**: Yeah i know it means "I like". Aw sweet sweet cliffies!

**OneMind4U**: Circæes and cirles, haha!

**Rio Hime:** Ah, you shouldn't waster your time, you can always read when you get the time to, ne? Mmm...cake...i know exactly what you mean, it really gets you all hyper!

**Kittycho:** Nope, Dark is very pushy...in the good way of course.

Disclaimer: The usual, don't own, don't sue.

-----------------------------

**Love you to death**

_**By: Feilan87**_

Chapter seven

I feel sorry for you

---------------------

'_Mental note to myself, 'Towa-chan is so death now' _

"_Are you there?"_

Dark's room

"Are you there?" Dark asked.

"Don't bother to call again-!" Dark didn't get to hear the rest as he switched to the second line to hear Krad's angry voice. Why did everyone have to be so pissed off at him today?

"Dark! You bastard! Thanks to you, I and Satoshi didn't get our _special moment_ today because you couldn't keep your eyes on those fan girls of yours! You just fucking left off without-"

"Krad I really don't have time for this." Dark switched to the first line again. "Beep…beep…beep!" 'I can't believe it! He hung up on me!' Switches to Krad.

"You fucking asshole! Now you've done it! Daisuki just hang up on me because you talk too much!"

"Oh, really? Maybe he did it because you're too pushy!"

"WHAT! I waited a whole day I didn't even get to kiss him yet…though I could wait for tomorrow for that…mmm He has a good ass. So screwable."

"You see, that's your problem Dark! You're too impatient and dense if I may say so! Poor boy, I bet you already scared him off didn't you?"

"Nooo… I'd never do that."

---------------------

The bell rang.

Daisuke had hurried into the class room as the last one. If possible people stared even more awkwardly at him now that he wore a hat to cover his hair. Unwillingly his eyes fell on Dark, who didn't seem to notice him at all. He was busy glaring at Krad. Had they been fighting?

One moment and his vigilance were gone. He began to slip as he did not see that someone had spilled water on the floor only a few steps away from his seat. It wasn't the fact that he landed on a giant bruise, it was the laughs from the other students that took away his will. He felt the anger inside rise. This was something that happened ever so often and absolutely nothing new to him.

The first couple of times he would feel like crying, but as things got worse he'd stopped resisting just keeping every trace of feeling inside where it slowly turned to anger…or maybe hate. He wouldn't allow anyone to pity him. It was like hell yes, but when he got home he could finally be himself without people laughing, tripping him up, or calling him names. When he was home he was someone else.

At home he was not this weak person, who could barely make it through a school day. When he was home, he could

do whatever he wanted, feel whatever he wanted, but the best thing was that he actually got the chance to speak up for himself without anyone putting him through hell in school for it.

Yesterday had been strange. He sort of felt relieved the way he could speak to Dark without even him knowing who he was. Dark hadn't hurt him for saying his opinion. It was strange. How could Dark be so very different after school? It was like a split personality.

Dark was cold hearted, arrogant and didn't miss a chance to humiliate him in front of everyone, but yesterday he'd been indulgent, still arrogant though but also caring, something that didn't match the first description in any way. Daisuke was truly getting confused over this. Either Dark was simply hateful in school and needed someone to take his anger out on and tolerant outside school because he felt cheerful for some reason, _or_ maybe he really did have a split personality problem.

Daisuke had bruised his elbow. There was a slight trail of blood and the cut began to singe. He abruptly got up, put his bag by the table before speeding out of the class ignoring the teacher's threats. It had to go fast.

Dark who'd been sitting in his own thoughts had noticed the strong fear in the boy's eyes, something very familiar and disturbing. Why did he freak like that? It was just a small scrape. He raised his hand, asking the teacher for permission to go to the toilette.

She nodded, giving him a small approving smile. He left the class settling for the boys' toilet.

He was about to open the door as he heard small sobs coming from there. The door was just opened enough for him to see, the smaller boy frantically trying to wash his wound, leaned over the sink. He was crying, too wrapped up in his own world to notice the older teen watching him in the doorway.

"Calm down it's just a scrape." Dark said pointed out, succeeding in catching the boy's attention. Then he noticed that he'd actually never spoken to this boy. Never.

The redhead turned around, ruby eyes striking. He'd expected the boy get scared maybe but not this. If looks could kill, Dark would have been dead by now.

"Go ahead, why don't you laugh?" The boy managed to ask through his sobs, the hate in his eyes not lessening the least rather the opposite.

Dark was taken aback by the question. Dark didn't know why, but he didn't find this amusing, maybe he would have laughed a day or two ago, but not now. Why?

"Cat got your tongue?" The boy continued. "You don't understand a thing do you? I guess it was too much to hope for that people would have noticed by now."

"What exactly is it that you want me to understand?" Dark finally said. "And why do you even want _me_ to understand you? Don't you hate me? What are you waiting for! Tell me about your undying hatred for me."

The boy wrapped his elbow in a thin white materiel he'd kept in his pocket, wrapped in plastic. He began to walk towards Dark, only to walk past him, whispered something before leaving.

Why did he feel so guilty? The boy's words hanging in his mind like a saddening shadow. The words were lower than a whisper, but he could clearly hear them.

'_I don't hate you, I feel sorry for you.'_

------------------------

"Dai-chan! You're home!" Emiko hugged her boy, nuzzling his fiery red locks adoringly. "I'm sorry I had to leave so soon yesterday. Did you have fun with Towa-chan?"

"Yes, it was…fun." Daisuke mumbled not completely sure if he meant it. "I've never had so much fun in a year."

"Good, coz I'll be leaving in a couple of hours. I know I'm not much home lately, but I'm doing this for you, ne?" Emiko smiled finally letting go of him. "Towa-chan will be here, when I'm gone so you're never alone, isn't that great?"

"Yes, it is."

He didn't feel like talking right now, he felt very drowsy, not bothering to stay in the kitchen with his mother any longer, he went to his room to get a little nap before hell broke loose when Towa-chan came.

He didn't notice but he was hugging his elbow but he was. He remembered the last time he'd not taken a small scrape seriously. It had brought him to the hospital with a small infection, small but serious to him.

He reached down to his right ankle, his fingertips ghosting over the old mark. The scar. It was still there as a reminder to him. Even today people could think it was almost new. But it wasn't it was ten years old, almost eleven. He hoped that this scrape wouldn't get that serious. But then, he never knew.

He could have died. It was almost silly, but he had no other choice than to take it seriously, he didn't want to die, he wanted to live. He just wanted to live, he didn't want his time to shorten because he was reckless, and it was already doomed to be shortened so why make it worse?

Slowly sleep had taken over as he drifted off, into his perfect dream world.

------------------------------

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

He could feel someone shake him softly.

"Towa-chan." He whispered before giving a cute yawn. He was curled up in a corner of his bed like a cat. Did this boy have any idea about how cute he could be?

"Dai-chan someone's been calling you numbers of times the last few minutes."

"Eh…? Why?" He mumbled grabbing his phone eyes half lidded. It was an unknown number. He'd also received a message from the same number. As he interpreted the text, yesterday's events came crushing down on him.

_Hey, it's Dark._

_Please read before you delete anything._

_I just thought about what you said,_

_about you being alone. _

_I just wanted to ask if you… _

_would hang out with me tonight. _

_I really wanna get to know you better._

_If you do then meet me at the fountain at eight, 'kay? Well I hope I'll see you then._

Damn it! Why can't he leave me alone! It works fine at school, why not now? Should I just go and tell him who I really am?

"It's Dark isn't it?" She asked, trying to look at display over his shoulder.

-----------------------

_He isn't coming…_

Something in the back of his mind told him that… _He wasn't going to show up._

He checked his phone to see if he'd gotten any messages, he had, but not from Daisuki. So it didn't matter. It was now 20 minutes past eight. Maybe he should just go. Krad was right, he had properly scared the boy off, or rather pissed him off.

_Daisuki_… What a weird name.

He was lost for a moment as his thoughts went back to earlier that day. The redhead. He'd looked at him with hate and disgust, but he also said that he didn't hate him. Which was true?

_I don't hate you, I feel sorry for you. _

Why did he still think about the boy in his school? What had he meant by that? Why did he have to disturb him so?

Daisuki, _come to me_…I know you can make me forget, forget _him_, forget what _he_ said, you're the only one who should attract my thoughts.

20:30…

I really wanna see you, even if I can't touch you…

_Daisuki_…I like you.

-----------------------

Please review!


	8. A shoulder to cry on

**Hey everyone, chap 8 up now!**

**The clock is ticking, personally i hope for Dark that he would just stop wasting his precious time with Dai. Uh god, i can't wait till the true Yaoi comes, mmm...later chaps...Normally i'm a really impatient person so that's why i'm taking my time with this fic. Hehehe..**

**And the updates work as usual, the story with most reviews will be updated first, and that's why i've had so much time to write chapters for this story...will it continue...:p**

**Tuli-Susi:** Why is it that all of you feel so sorry for Dark? Is it because he's clueless or because he might lose Dai in the end and he's wasting his time with Dai picking on him? Anyways welcome to my fic, new reader! Yay!

**dnangel648:** Well, good Dark is cute, evil Dark is just nasty! But no ones cuter than Dai!

**T.O.C.A:** Yeah it's amusing, for now;)

**kikyobashing101:** Well Dark has some secrets too, he's not evil in for no reason. Even though what he does is wrong and no traume or anything can excuse sucha behavior.

**yaoi kitsune: **Yes, that sickness really exists, but it's not a sickness that is very common so there's a big chance that none of you know it. I forgot the name for it, but if i remember it'll be mentioned in later chapters. Let's just say that Dai is very lucky, his version of this sickness is very VERY mild. But still dangerous.

**Nightmaric:** Is that good or bad? I hope its good:)

**- glomps Yuugi :** Sorry i'm a very confusing person. Day one: Dark meets a very screwable looking dai at the exhibition. When Dai tries to wash away the colour that same night, it doesn't go away. Day two, Dark at school Dai's not there because he's home sick so he doesn't see him at all, then later that day he sees the blackhaired Dai in the mall and doesn't recognize him as his classmate but as the hot artist he saw yesterday. Day three: Dai returns to school wearing a hat, Dark already knows that he has 'red' hair so he doesn't suspect anything. Later that day he invites Dai out, the Dai he thinks so dearly of. And now this chapter centering around that same evening where i left off, with Dark waiting for Dai.

**TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma**: Well, i think the dumb Dark is more funny, because he just don't get it! Haha, and what will he chose when the moment comes? Will he distance himself from Daisuke completely or become a better person and love everyone's little fave redhead.

**Rio Hime**: Well that's what i think too, School is shit, but i gotta give my school the honor of teaching me english. God i don't think i can live without that language! Well without english i wouldn't be able to write this story.

**Disclaimer:** The usual yawn Don't own, don't sue.

-----------------------

**Love you to death**

_**By: Feilan87**_

Chapter eight

A shoulder to cry on

---------------------

_When we want something bad enough..._

_When we'd give up everything to have it..._

_We've found the one true thing that makes us feel alive…_

_But I feel more dead than alive…_

He grabbed his jacket, ignoring the silent tears sliding down his cheeks. He couldn't stop crying, he was afraid. It had all been a lie. If it was just getting worse he didn't feel like being careful anymore. To hell with it all!

The street lights were on, reflecting in his teary eyes as he ran past them faster than he'd thought possible. For a moment he thought his body would be able to bear it. His legs carried him away, away from his home, away from the sickness.

_Why? Why me? What have I done to deserve this? Am I such a burden for this world that I have to die?_

**Flashback**

_He heard the phone in the kitchen. Why wasn't Towa-chan picking it up? _

_He hurried out in the hallway grabbing the other phone. But Towa-chan was already on downstairs. He could hear her voice._

"_Emiko? Should I go get Daisuke for you?" Towa-chan offered._

"_No, it's best, if he doesn't know." Emiko said on the other end, you could hear she was crying. "I never thought it would… I…I thought I could protect him from it as long as he didn't know about the results...then it was as if it didn't exist…I kept convincing myself that…it would stop."_

"_Calm down, what is this all about?"_

_He could feel his heart pounding uncontrollable fast in his small chest. _

"_I saw the new results today. It's getting worse. They say that if continues that way his life may be shortened with ten more years if not more...I can't believe it…my Daisuke...he's…"_

_Daisuke held his breath, silent tears craving their way out, but he had to hold them back, he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't._

"_But you said he was getting better! You should tell him, you can't lie to him about this forever. He's already been locked up in this house for almost fifteen years!"_

"_I know… that's why Kosuke made me agree to let him go to school since that's what he wanted so badly, I just can't help but fear…_that_…" Emiko's voice broke into another sob._

"_You're his mother, of course you fear for his life, but… if you don't tell him then it'll just be worse in the end."_

"_Don't tell him, I'll tell him myself. He's getting weaker, soon he may not be among us anymore. I just don't want him to spend the rest of his time in darkness and fear."_

_Daisuke could feel the tears press on. Soundlessly he put the phone back in it's holder on the wall, his arm falling lifelessly down his side. _

_He…wasn't going to get better. He would only get weaker…slowly fade away as if he'd never existed. He needed to get away, get away now. No more pain._

_No more._

**End of flash back**

Pain was his only strength, the pain that drove him, the pain that kept him alive, and the pain that made him human, the pain of uncertainty.

Where was he going? He had no idea where he just ran, ignoring the pain the best he could.

His whole body ached from the overexertion he caused himself, but he wouldn't stop. He could feel his legs begin to stumble under him, but even though he nearly fell he always gained balance, forcing himself further. Further.

Through the silent streets, no one was out, it was around ten, and the sky was dark, dark and clear. Normally he would enjoy it, coz then he could see the stars, but now there was nothing that could make him feel better. Nothing. He'd just been filled with lies. Was any of it true? He seriously doubted it.

There right ahead was a fountain. He could hear the calm sound of the water falling. His legs were trembling furiously under him, he had to stop. His eyes fell on the bench near the fountain. A boy was sitting there, with his head down, hugging one knee. He was sleeping.

"D-dark?!" He heard himself call with his trembling voice. Was Dark still waiting for him? Had he been sitting here for two hours just waiting for him to come?

The boy opened his eyes immediately as if the sound of his name would wake him from his deepest slumber. Though it wasn't that, it was Daisuke's voice that brought him to vigilance.

His amethyst eyes fell on the exhausted boy in front of him. He didn't know what to say. He came. He came! Even though it was a little late now. Had he been sleeping?

"Daisuki, I thought you wouldn't come." Dark jumped off the bench bringing the smaller boy into a tight embrace. He'd dreamed he could come to him, was this just another one of those dreams?

He had expected Daisuki to protest against it but he didn't, he was silent. He could feel the boy trembling. Tears in his beautiful ruby eyes, but it didn't make him less beautiful. He held the boy, silently, letting him cry out. He knew that even if he asked what was wrong, Daisuki wouldn't tell him. It hurt to see him like this, in pain and despair.

He held him like that, tightly yet gentle as he boy slowly, began to calm a little. He'd never noticed before just how fragile this boy seemed, much like glass, so devastatingly beautiful yet so overly feeble. He wanted to take his pain away, or at least to share his pain.

"Dai-chan…" He whispered the name with such affection that it send the boy into another flood of tears. "I…I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Dark's eyes widened as he could feel the boys arms find their away around his neck. For a moment he felt his heart jump, at the touch, Daisuki was hugging him back. "I'm not crying for you, I'm crying because I want to!"

Dark smiled at the muffled, however strong voice, but he could hear some of its old stubbornness return. "That's good, I wouldn't want you to cry because of me."

The boy instantly tensed in his arms, like the words had hit him hard.

"I haven't done anything wrong, why must he hate me so?" Daisuki whispered, with his muffled voice as he buried his face in Dark's warm chest.

"Who would ever hate you?" Dark asked, lifting the boy off the ground.

"God, he hates me." He knew it, god hated him, he had to or else he wouldn't do this to him. However, the stupid, blind, and very arrogant Dark's next words stunned him more than anything.

"No he doesn't, he's envious of you." Dark said, nuzzling those soft black and red locks. Why did this boy seem familiar to him? As if he was another person? Someone he was supposed to know.

"I don't understand?" Daisuki asked as his tears had finally stopped. Why was Dark the only one who could comfort him? Why did it those words soothe him so?

"God is envious of us… Because any moment might be our last, everything's even more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now, we will never be here again." Dark simply stated, as he looked at the small boy, though he wished he was wrong, he would love to stay like this forever. He didn't want this feeling to end. He didn't want him and Daisuki to end.

Daisuke was even more shocked now, because Dark's words actually made sense. Worst of all, why did it feel so good to be close to Dark, did that mean he liked Dark even though he was a complete asshole and rather stupid for not recognizing him? He froze as he felt the arms wrapping tighter around his waist. There was almost no space between them as Dark forced there bodies close. For a moment he thought he couldn't breathe, but it wasn't because the hug was too tight, it was too pleasant, and it frightened him to feel that way. He'd never been this close to anyone, how could he just feel so relaxed in the arms of his unfeeling classmate. It was wrong. It was tempting to stay that way but couldn't allow himself to fall for Dark. No way. Not in a million years.

"Dark, you can let go of me now, I think I'm okay now." Daisuki whispered. Dark looked a little displeased with the boy's sudden confidence. He tightened their hug but only for a short moment before he let go. Daisuke immediately dropped to his knees.

He had forgotten how he'd forced himself to run. His legs we're still aching painfully. "Er…Dark, could you-?"

"You didn't even have to ask." Dark said lifting Daisuke up from the ground, carrying him bridal style. "You're too light you know that?"

Daisuke didn't answer as the warmth soon engulfed most of his body again, the frightening, but overly pleasant affection.

"So I guess I should help you home?" Dark tried to be friendly why did that always seem wrong? This wasn't like Dark, this Dark was a façade, like Daisuki was his façade. None of it was real. Maybe they both knew about the other but as long as they were outside school, they would be able to accept the other…in a way. This was a opposite universe, with a different Dark. A Dark he could see as a friend.

"No! Please, I don't want to go home." Daisuke begged. He wanted to do something, something reckless.

"But I've waited for you for two hours I'm already late at work…I…I…Aww why do you look at me like that?" Dark said with fake accusation, he felt all worries melt away in the boy's big ruby eyes, reminding him strangely of that of a puppy. "Well, you could come with me at work but I seriously doubt you want to."

"It's fine, anywhere but home." Daisuke said, his mind still returning to his mother's conversation. If he was going to die anyway he might as well blow it all. Tired of not doing anything, he wanted to do exactly what he felt like from now on.

"Allrighty then." Dark said as he left the fountain with the object of his sleepless nights. The boy was silent most of the way, but then as they walked straight to the Centrum of the city he got livelier.

"Wait, where do you work?" He asked noticing the noisy atmosphere.

"I work at this nightclub, I'm a bartender, don't tell me I didn't warn ya." Dark smirked.

"What?!" Daisuke clung to Dark, fear showing in his ruby eyes. He had only heard of those places through his mother, and she had strictly forbidden him to go such a place. It was too dirty, and would probably get raped and much more.

"It's okay it'll be fun, lots of people for you to talk to, ne? Or you could help me behind, I wouldn't mind then it's easier to protect you." Dark stated with a wide grin.

"Wait, but you're only 16! How can you work here? Wait, protect me? Is that necessary?"

"Yeah, how did you know? Anyways as long as you don't tell anyone there's no problem, right? About the protection. Well let me put it this way, you're little and cute and very very VERY, multiply by a million, MOLESTABLE! And if you're not careful you'll get jumped countless of times tonight by the visitors. " _Including me_! Dark smirked. "Got my point?"

"I think." Daisuke mumbled feeling his heart begin to pound faster as they neared the backdoor.

* * *

Poor Daisuke, what did he get himself into this time. Dark as bartender, i bet none of you saw that one coming! sigh Oh i just love to write twists, they are the fuel of a story. Wait i see something coming...what is it? Hmm...Pool, i like that game, especially with beginners. Will Dark take the chance and get into a little more perverted mode or will Daisuke get too touchy when it comes to it? I don't think Dark really wants to teach him the game i just think he wants to touch him!

Please review!


	9. Rule number one!

Thanks, that was some quick answers. So here goes. Damn i had trouble with this chapter, i'm definitely not pleased with it, i've been so damn busy lately :(

About rule number one, where i live that rule exists in some bars, people hire batrenders to be hot so people will drink more. The only bad thing about is that if you get a hard-on then you're in trouble. 'evil laughter'

Thank you all so much for the reviews, really encouraging.

Diclaimer: The usual, don't own, don't sue.

---------------------------

**Love you to death**

_**By: Feilan87**_

Chapter nine

The nightclub - Rule number one! (Part one of two)

-------------------------

"Oh my god, Dark, he's so cute! You never told me you had such a cute little brother." The girl squealed, as she saw the little shy boy in Dark's arms. His cheeks had taken on a brilliant shade of red as the crazy girl had looked him up and down for the last minute.

"He's not my brother, he's my little helper." Dark said smiling a little hesitant, leaving Daisuke to wonder what he meant but obviously the girl seemed to catch the meaning as a wide grin spread across her face, she nodded. Dark handed the clearly befuddled Daisuke over to this crazy girl who resembled Towa-chan in a very scary way, except for the fact that Daisuke could tell that this girl had temper just waiting to be unleashed unlike Towa-chan who was always cheery. "You know what to do with him."

"Dark." Daisuke whimpered in a, (as Dark would say) _cute _way, "What do you mean by that? Where are you going!"

Dark just smiled mysteriously. Daisuke already knew that no matter how many times he asked Dark, he wouldn't get an answer. Dark's way to tell someone that he wouldn't go further into the subject was by keeping silent, which ignored Daisuke immensely, especially right now.

"Dai-chan, this is Yura, our personal stylist here in the club, I'll leave you with her for a moment, I need to change, can't really work in these clothes." Dark leaned in, only inches Daisuke's ear, "Well, if you want to watch me change you could just have said so. I never knew you were into that strip-"

"NO! I'm fine here with…er…Yura." Daisuke guaranteed as his face was now beat red.

"Oh…okay, I guess that will have to wait for another time then." Dark said, giving Daisuke a hurt look as he left poor little Daisuke in the care of a stranger. The girl had dragged him into what looked like a giant dressing room. Yura gave his petite form an analyzing look.

"Let me see, you're a 165, 79 and 87. (This is in Centimetres)" Yura presumed his size with her narrow eyes. "Okay, let's pick some clothes for you!"

"What! Wait, I think you misunderstood something you see I don't work her-!" Yura ignored his excuses, leaving him to sit on a chair while she paced around between the many closets, gathering a small pile of clothes. Daisuke looked at the pile of clothes and noticed a pair or black leather slacks. He screamed in frustration inwardly. Why did everyone want him to wear those stupid leather pants that always seemed at least two sized too small for him?

"KRAAAAD!!!" Yura yelled, only seconds after a young blonde guy rushed inside. Daisuke blinked. _Krad works here too? Oh shit what if he sees through…_

"Yes, Yura-san?" Krad responded. Daisuke blinked at his blonde classmate who was fortunately (for him) just as thick-headed as Dark when it came to identification.

"Wauv Krad! For once you don't have your tongue stuck down Satoshi's throat." Yura teased a now very flushed Krad. "Anyways, could you bring this costume to Satoshi? I'm sure he'll love this angel outfit, now that Daisuki is here it would be perfect, Daisuki the dark angel and Satoshi the white."

Yura pointed her index finger at a pile of clothes, all in light colours. Krad broke into a wide grin as he picked up the clothes. "Of course I will." Krad left the room to find his bluenette.

"Does Satoshi work here too?!"

"Well, sort of. Dark, Krad and Satoshi may not be totally legal yet but they sure do bring a lot of customers so no one complains. We're lucky to have those three here. I'm sure you'll get pretty popular out there too once I'm done with you." Yura said, only succeeding in frightening the already anxious Daisuke. "You'll be a beautiful angel."

Maybe he should have listened to Dark when he had offered to walk him home. He could have been spared for this.

"Take your clothes off." Yura demanded, ignoring Daisuke's flushed look.

"W-w-what? But…I..." Daisuke blushed furiously, as Yura looked at him almost eagerly.

"C'mon! I'm starting to age here!" Yura said tapping her foot on the cold marble floor, impatiently.

"I don't want to undress in front of you!" Daisuke told her straightforwardly. His legs were beginning to relax but he wasn't sure that he would escape this girl even if he _could_ run, she was dangerous and it was clear that both Dark and Krad obeyed her because of fear.

"Geez, why didn't you just say so? I'll be back in two minutes and then you better have that clothes on." She said sighing as she left the dressing room for Daisuke to be alone with the terrifying….leather!

He tried to stand, his legs still trembling slightly under him, but definitely better than before. He was a little sore but managed to pull on the tight leather slacks, hugging his legs, for a moment he was shocked, he'd expected it to hurt his sore legs, however, it felt rather good to wear, soft but tight in a somehow comfortable way, except for the fact that they were low-cut. Daisuke was beginning to think that maybe he'd just worn leather too much lately.

He could go with the leather slacks but the sleeveless shirt was a different view.

It was made of a very thin fabric, making it loose and airy but also revealing, even if it was black it was almost as if you could see through it. There was white print on the back, a print of wings…

"_DAAAAARK_!!!! COME BACK HERE OR I'LL TEAR THEM OFF YOU!!!"

Daisuke jumped in shock as he could hear someone yelling at Dark, very possible Yura, and then two seconds after…

SLAM!

The door to the dressing room was kicked open as Dark rushed into the room only wearing a pair of lather slacks, similar to Daisuke's. His eyes widened as the older teen tried to hide behind him, grabbing poor little Daisuke to be his hostage as a very furious Yura entered the room with a large scissor in her right hand.

Dark recoiled at the sight of the girl, as he held onto Daisuke who fought to free himself of the older teen.

"Hiding behind Daisuki, what kinda coward are you anyway?!" Yura fumed as she walked towards them. "I give you one chance, Dark! You know the rules!"

"But Daisuki still get to keep his on! Why can't I?!" Dark huffed from behind Daisuke who looked utterly confused, he'd never heard Dark this pleading before. "Please I really hate it!"

"One: Daisuki doesn't work here, he's just helping you for today. Two: We have to follow rule number one!

Daisuke found himself wondering what the hell they were talking about. It couldn't be the shirt coz Dark wore _no_ shirt. He would soon enough find out what the problem really was.

Dark's grip loosened but not because he wanted to let go of Daisuke. Yura had forced his arm-lock on the little boy open as she had forced him, head against the wall, grabbing the waistband of Dark's underwear. She cut them up on each side, before ripping them off. Dark growled at the girl as she threw his undies in the thrash smirking evilly. He hated it, it was so uncomfortable!

Daisuke stood paralysed, big ruby eyes almost popping out of his head. One could only guess what the rule number 1 was about now, "UNDERWEAR NOT ALOWED" Only among the personal of course.

Dark soon forgot about the loss of his underwear as his eyes focused on the smaller boy. A wide grin spread across his face. Yura interrupted Dark who was planning on doing something not so innocent to the little cute boy.

"Dark, not now, you don't have time for this. Krad is out there all alone doing your job too! Now get some shirt on and help him!"

"Aw…," Dark pouted as he obeyed hesitantly, grabbing some black Shield-Stretch-Cotton-tank from the ranks of clothes, to cover his upper body. He marched out of the room, his steps still audible down the hallway to the door that led to the Bar. As the door slid open a loud noise of music, talking and laughing was heard through the hallway.

He felt cool hands in his soft hair.

"Who coloured your hair? It's really well-done." Yura said, immediately in her good mood again, it seemed like that she had some weak spot for _Dark's_ cute little Daisuki.

"Towa-chan did." Daisuke answered not bothering to think about whether Yura knew Towa-chan or not. But Obviously she did!

"I knew it! It's too perfect to be done by a common stylist." Yura grinned, "Well I know her personally, or actually she's my cousin. I always tell her to colour her steel grey hair but she wouldn't do that even if her life depended on it."

"Oh," Was all the little boy could think of, as he let Yura rant on about her cousin, Towa-chan's _greatness_, and then hairstyles, Towa-chan, fashion, Towa-chan and hairstyles again. Daisuke now knew that how it felt to be Krad and Dark with her around, never one peaceful moment.

"…_Showing texture is a very current element in men's cuts. Medium length hair has many definitions for men…"_

Daisuke yawned now that he was certain that no matter what he did or said she would continue to talk, ignoring everything he said. Until now Daisuke had learned _one_ thing about her, and that was that she admired and worshipped her older cousin Towa-chan like a goddess.

"…_It can mean shorter on the sides and longer on top. It may be longer and shaggy which is also very sexy…"_

Would this nightmare ever stop? If this was what Dark had to deal with everyday then he was beginning to understand why Dark was being such an asshole in school, after having his ears filled with girl chatter all night. Anyone would be frustrated after this, but Daisuke as he polite boy he was, just sat like a good little schoolboy looking like he actually listened. Though that was not the case, inwardly he cursed Dark for leaving him with Yura.

"…_Perhaps it's just long enough to be tucked behind the ear. No matter what its variation, it can be very stylish…"_

Daisuke had the feeling that this was going to be a long, loooooooooong night!

---------------------------------------

A flock of young women had gathered around him and Krad to watch them in awe, liquid bottles swirling in the air, to be grasped in the midair, and poured into some perfect sized drink glass. Dark heard a piercing sound of shattered glass from Krad's side of the table. Oh he loved that sound! That meant he could make fun of Krad!

"I told you! I'm the best! At least I know what I'm doing." Dark grinned triumphantly at a pissed off Krad.

"If I were you I'd concentrate more on whose coming onto my lover, especially one as cute as yours." Krad shot back as he caught sight of Daisuki who was currently the core of a little crowd of squealing girls who were touching him.

Dark felt very protective of the little boy, he soon came to realize that he just couldn't take the way most of the girls and some of the men stared at Daisuki, it made him want to rip their eyes out. Neither did it help that Yura, their stylist, had taken a liking to the frail boy and dressed him up in _Jump-Me_ clothes. But now it was serious, a stare was one thing, but no one should touch _his_ Daisuki! Wow, were did that come from?

"You say something." Dark said as he hurriedly placed three '_Sex on the beach' _in front of a male guest, before waving at Krad. "I'll be right back."

Krad sighed, the work was once again completely on his shoulders, some of the guests looked displeased with Dark's leave, most of them just came buying drinks to have the opportunity to have a closer look on the hot bartenders behind the bar.

Luckily Satoshi came to the rescue. "Need some help?"

"Anytime when it's you." Krad smiled at the bluenette, who seemed at lighten up whenever he was around Krad.

"By the way, does Daisuki remind you of someone?" Satoshi asked to test Krad's observation skills. He was doomed to fail just as terribly as Dark.

"Nah, not really." Krad didn't disappoint.

Sapphire eyes scanned the crowd to see, his eyes narrowed, there he was, Daisuke standing in the centre surrounded by girls as well as boys. There was no doubt about it, Daisuke and Daisuki, where one and same person. Dark and Krad was just too stupid to realize.

_---------------------------_

The club was a semi-dark place, lit only by a few lights over the bar and a giant disco ball above the dance floor. There was barely space to move. The place was crammed with people drinking, dancing, laughing, and talking. Loud music pounded away, and a DJ was constantly changing CDs and hitting buttons over in a corner.

"Isn't he cute?! How come I've never seen him in here before?!" Dark glared at a blonde haired girl with giant breasts, she wore a tight white t-shirt sitting a little above her navel.

The crowd moved as Dark made his way through, almost everyone mumbled how _cute_ the boy was. Dark smiled at he saw the person he looked for. It's Dark! It's really him!" was the reaction as he neared the middle, bartenders normally never left the bar to go out among the guests.

Daisuke looked irresistible cute in his puzzlement. Not able to speak as girls nuzzled his soft hair. He didn't like it, why did they touch him?

He looked down as someone had made their way through the crowd, now standing before him, Daisuke saw a pair of black lack shoes step into his view. He slowly looked up at the tall _boy_ standing before him. It was Dark, and he looked stern.

"You're coming with me, now." Dark said, his look was indifferent as he gives a wave of his hand for the girls to leave them alone, disappointed huffs from the guests around them was heard as Dark's glance turned to Daisuki.

"D-dark?!" Daisuke gasped, flinching under the harsh words.

Had he finally managed to put two and two together? Daisuke wondered as his eyes met those electric amethyst eyes, drawing him in like a magnet. He felt his heart pound faster as Dark reached out for him, his face was still indifferent towards him.

"Yeah, who else?" Dark said, as his slender hand ran through his stylish and untamed violet locks, his gaze was hard yet he felt there was some emotion behind that façade. "What were you doing out here? What if someone had kidnapped you, or drugged you or something worse than that! …Have you been drinking?"

Daisuke noticed he'd held his breath, now breathing out in relief. Dark still looked at him, accusing him.

"Dark, cut it out! You sound like my mother and that's not a good thing." Daisuke said as he dragged his eyes off Dark's Dark was brought out of his coldness, had he really just been compared to Daisuki's…_mother_?

Dark soon gained control of his shock, a sudden look of seriousness dominating his face as he leaned in to Daisuke's ear, his warm breath teasing the delicate skin. He could feel that Dark was about to tell him something.

"_Towa-chan called me a moment ago…"_

Daisuke froze at the words, the conversation between Towa-chan and his mother filled his mind, sadness immediately showing in his beautiful ruby eyes.

"… _why did you run away?" _

The music got louder as they noticed that they had been pushed out on the dance floor by some by passers. Daisuke didn't answer, he couldn't, if he did, he would have to explain a whole lot more and he just couldn't bear it right now. Stupid Dark, why did he have to remind him about this now! Why? He had somehow forgotten, making it seem as it had never happened, and now it was thrown back into his life. Dark knew now that he shouldn't have asked him.

Dark saw the tears threatening to spill from the corner of the boy's eyes. He could have hit himself just then, guilt weighing on his heart.

He had done this, he had caused those tears, and he had made Daisuki sad, him, him alone was the guilty one.

Daisuke tried to hold the tears back he really did but he couldn't control it, the fact that even his own mother had lied to him was simply too much, Dark on the other hand looked like guilt was eating him up, his eyes, reflecting traces of gentleness as he looked at Daisuki.

Dark cups Daisuke's cheeks drying the tears away with his thumbs looking remorseful at the boy. Dark came to the conclusion that Daisuki had had his reasons to run away.

"I'm sorry." Dark said softly. The younger teen's expression didn't change, sadness and pain, still deeply carved on his delicate face.

"Dai-chan, I-I'm sorry, please don't cry." Dark stammered softly, breaking himself slowly and painfully by seeing this boy in pain. "I'll make it better."

Daisuke's eyes widened, tears still dripping from them, Dark was hugging him. It was simple and as innocent as it could be.

Dark leaned down stopping inches from Daisuki's face, taking his time as he could feel Daisuki gasp in shock at the sudden action, those innocent lips slightly parted from the gasp, that was the last straw that made it, he had lost it, the next thing he knew he was crushing down on said lips, his mind going numb as an overly stimulating pleasure set his blood ablaze.

Dark closed his eyes as he was melting into the pleasure that was now causing through his entire body, like the sweetest drug...

_To be continued…_

---------------------------

Please review! I've upload Part two when it's ready here's a preview!

-----------------

_Daisuke leaned down and positioned his cue up to the white ball. Daisuke hit the ball with his cue. Two balls went in, a stripe and a solid. __Dark blinked at the table a few times then shook his head._

_"Shit Dai." Dark smirked, he had to win that kiss. Daisuki was gonna be his. _

------------------


	10. Daisuki plus Drink equals Whoremode!

Finally! I was trying to update yesterday but the site wouldn't let me log in because of traffic:(´

After reading this chapter i only ask one thing of you...please don't hate me! Oh, and review!

For the readers who made my decision of making this chapter two parts, thank you all! But i think it should have been three parts, coz part 2 is almost 6000 words! 'faints'

**Optimistic-Pessimist:** Yay! I thought my writing was too emotionless, i'm glad that you think it's good. 'smiles'

**aakahasha:** New reader! 'hugs you' awww! I can't stand the puppy eyes.

**SoraSakura:** Thankies!

**- glomps Yuugi -:** Mmm...boxerless Dark Drools

**dnangel648:** Yep last chap was first kiss, this chap is first dance!

**Rio Hime:** Hmm...i like that word! Well here's part two for you, hope you like, even though there might be lotsa spellings and such:)

**T.O.C.A:** Dark will know soon enough, I got a little impatient so this chapter will definitely bring them closer...well sort of!?

**D**_i_scL**a**i_M_e_r: Don't own, don't sue! _

---------------------------

**Love you to death**

_**By: Feilan87**_

Chapter ten

The Nightclub – Daisuki + Drink equals Whoremode (part two of two)

------------------------

_Dark leaned down stopping inches from Daisuki's face, taking his time as he could feel Daisuki gasp in shock at the sudden action, those innocent lips slightly parted from the gasp, that was the last straw that made it, he had lost it, the next thing he knew he was crushing down on said lips, his mind going numb as an overly stimulating pleasure set his blood ablaze. _

_Dark closed his eyes as he was melting into the pleasure that was now causing through his entire body, like the sweetest drug._

Daisuke on the other hand was frozen in pure shock, tears stopped flowing, his mind not really able to comprehend what was happening. _Dark was kissing him!_ His first kiss was with his tormenter and friend Dark. _Wait did I just think of Dark as a friend?_

Daisuke moans in protest, not able to break away, he was paralyzed by the strange sensation and it confused him even more. _Dark was…No! This wasn't happening, Dark would never kiss him. Dark hated him! Right?_

Dark were stunned over how easily it were to penetrate the boy's mouth with his tongue since it was already slightly open from before. He explored the sweet boy's mouth, despite the weak protests and half-heartedly wriggling he got from him. He played with his tongue, teasing the younger boy with gentle movements that could usually drive anyone insane.

Dark continued to move his mouth against Daisuki's till he heard the boy moan into submission.

With that, he forced himself away reluctantly, looking at the boy in his arms. He seemed somewhat calmed now or maybe it was just shock, his face was a soft shade of red but it still showed the sadness he had caused him.

Dark frowns at this and places his hands on Daisuke's head, gently ruffling his hair. His head moves to Daisuke's neck, nibbling at it softly, a very weak spot of Daisuki's.

"N-No…Dark..." Daisuke muttered weakly, trying to pull away, pleasure causing him a strange arousing feeling in his nether regions. "…S-stop…"

Lips trailed upwards, catching Daisuke's lips again, a little harder this time, both moaning at the long contact.

"I'm sorry...can't…" Dark breathed heavily as he'd broke away panting, before leaning in again closing the small gap between them and deepening the kiss. Dark thought for a moment he could taste whiskey in the boy's mouth but soon forgot it as kiss got rougher.

Daisuki was struggling again, but Dark couldn't stop, he needed more of the boy's intoxicatingly sweet taste, the taste that could drive anyone crazy. The ecstatic and sweet taste of innocence.

Daisuke placed his hands on Dark's chest, trying to push him away but to no avail.

"D-dark… stop…" He managed to gasp out between Dark's affectionate kisses. He cursed himself for actually enjoying it, this wasn't supposed to feel _this_ good, not with a boy, not with Dark. But it did.

"Why?" Dark whispered softly as his hand travelled downwards, resisting on Daisuke's firm leather-covered ass.

Daisuke was out of words. Dark bite down at Daisuke's tantalizing button lip earning an unwilling moan from the smaller teen, wriggling slightly in his arms, denying the pleasure.

Something in the back of his mind yelled at him to give in, while the other part told him to punch Dark. But there wasn't need for either as Dark pulled away, he didn't look very happy with himself.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what happened…I didn't mean to…you cried and…then it sort of came over me." Dark said, knowing how lame it sounded.

'_I was kissed…by a _guy_, please tell me this isn't happening_…' Daisuke thought still feeling the tingling on his lips from Dark's kisses. He knew now that he could never look at Dark the same way again.

"You stole my first kiss!" Daisuki scowled. Just too bad, looks can't kill. "You sick pervert! I'm a boy!"

"I didn't steal anything? You wanted it as much as I did and yes you're a boy, so what?." Dark stated, amethyst eyes flashing lustfully. Obviously some of the arrogance and playfulness had already returned to Dark, no trace of seriousness anymore, at least not that Daisuki could see.

Dark found it very hard to get closer to the boy seeing as he wouldn't tell him anything about himself. He was secretive and shy. Dark couldn't help but feel a little hurt, he wanted the boy to trust him, he wanted him to tell about his life, he wanted to meet the person who'd given him this cute and innocent smile. _Daisuki why can't you tell me? Why did you run away, you always seem so happy…what is your true feelings?_

"BAKA!"

"Admit it already. You know you loved it-… OUCH!!" Dark winced as he could feel Daisuki foot stepping down on his as hard as it could. He immediately took advantage of the situation as he got free of Dark's hold on him.

"What did you do that for!?" Dark grunted feeling the blood rush to his foot as the pain subsided. Dark rapidly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist swinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"DARK! Put me down you pervert!!" Daisuke fight over Dark's muscled Shoulder, punching the older teen in the back. Dark smirked his hand groped Daisuki's thought-provoking butt.

"I love you too. Dai-chan! You have a hot ass."

Dark grinned at the boy's protests as he walked towards the bar with the cute boy.

------------------------

"Ah, come on! Give a man five minutes more! Daisuke is a feisty one, no one, not even Dark get him that easily." Krad said, clutching the money in his hand.

"No," Satoshi simply said as he couldn't help but grin a little when Daisuke had stepped on Dark's foot. It was only to be expected. Go Daisuke! He secretly cheered for the little redhead.

"Please?"

No." (Eyebrow twitching slightly)

Please?!"

"A no is a god damn no!!" (Vein pops on head)

"Tooooshiii! You're so mean!"

"Give me the money. Now." (Icy tone)

Krad gave a defeated sigh as he handing Satoshi 100 dollars.

"Remind me of never making a bet with you ever again!" Krad pouted, acting like a five year old who'd just heard that Santa Claus wasn't coming this year.

"What about a game of pool?" Satoshi suggested seductively.

"Didn't I just…!"

"…_Against Dark and Daisuki?" _Satoshi continued.

"Hmm…sounds fun." Krad mumbled thoughtful. "I'm sure we could give Dark a hand I already have a good idea what to do with the kid if he looses the game. Hey Toshi could you mix one of those weird drinks you're so good at, there's no way Daisuki would say yes as long as he's sober."

"We can't do that he's only fifteen."

"Toooshiiii, I'm bored…please? It could be so much fun!" Krad put an arm around the bluenette's waist in his attempt of seducing Satoshi.

"Fine, but tell me one thing, who's to watch the bar for us?"

"What about Yura?"

"There's no way she'd do that. Only if…"

"Krad! Satoshi! Where's my Dai-chan!? Dark said he was here with you." Came Towa-chan's familiar voice out of nowhere. A wicked smile spread across Krad's face.

"There comes our saviour!"

_----------------------------_

(Dark's POV.)

As I neared the bar I saw Toshi and Krad talking with Towa-chan. What the hell was she doing here?! Oh yeah I forgot, Daisuki had run away.

"Dai-chan!" said a cheerful Towa-chan. I blinked a few times, why was this woman so happy? Shouldn't she be mad at Daisuki for taking off without saying a word? I put him down as we were now in the safe area behind the bar.

Daisuke was a silent as I put him down, he looked a little uncomfortable, but at the same time he seemed relieved that _she_ wasn't mad at him.

"Yo Dark! What about a game of pool now that you two are finally here? Towa-chan has promised to cover for as at the bar with Yura." Krad asked me pleadingly.

"Sounds like a great idea." I said without taking my eyes of Daisuki who is now looking utterly confused.

"Pool? What's that?" Daisuki asked, his big red eyes staring cutely at Krad and me. _Aww!_

Krad's smile widened and I didn't like it. What were they planning? I knew very well that Krad and Toshi never played a game without there being consequences involved, I clearly remembered last time I played with them, next morning I had woken up with one hell of a hangover and they'd written '**Down before twelve**!' on my forehead! Really embarrassing coz I couldn't seem to wash that shit off.

"You'll team up with Dark so he can teach you." Krad smiled, "Dark can I talk to you for a sec...Alone."

I didn't like it, I certainly didn't like it at all. What was Krad up to? I nodded then followed Krad out in one of the rooms in the back.

"Don't give me that look, Dark. We're not trying to trick you this time."

"Yeah right!"

"There are certain consequences for the loser though."

"What if _you_ lose?" I asked, smirking.

"We won't lose, Toshi is pro." Krad grinned.

"If you lose then the Porsche is mine."

"Deal." Krad said a little too over-confident.

----------------------

(Daisuke's POV.)

Dark and Krad returned. I blushed when I noticed Dark's eyes on me. Every time he looked at me like that I would remember that kiss.

Towa-chan had allowed me to have _one_ drink. She said it was one Satoshi had made especially for me.

It looked strange, it was a deep red colour like blood and tasted strongly of strawberries and something else, but I liked it. It was very sweet yet sour. I took another sip of the weird red drink as Dark, Krad and Satoshi followed me to a big black table. It was covered in a green fabric and there were six holes or as Dark told me, pockets.

Satoshi put change into the sloth and the balls rolled out.

Satoshi set them up while Dark went to find a pair of good cues for them. He came back and smiling devilishly at me. I eyed him wearily. Pervert!

I took another sip, I was beginning to feel a little light-headed, but I was absolutely fine. It was strange, it didn't even seem to bother me that I was spending time with the same people I fled from in school. Tonight I wasn't Daisuke, I was Daisuki. Daisuki was the lively part of me and he had no reason to dislike Dark, Krad or Satoshi while Daisuke was the weak and sickly boy who was supposed to hate these people but didn't.

The sweet-sour liquid caused my throat to burn faintly, but that didn't stop me from drinking it. I had been somewhat tired before, but now that feeling was all gone, I was now suddenly very happy and energetic.

Dark gave me a smile as he snaked me into his strong arms from behind. I giggled coz it felt so funny, it was sort of nice to be hugged why had I thought it was so terrible before? Hmm…I can't seem remember.

"You're so cute." I heard Dark whisper as he buried his head in my hair, his warm breath tickling me. Satoshi threw a vigilant glance at me. I thought he looked funny all serious, it was strange to see Satoshi without his glasses, was he wearing contacts? "Now Dai-chan are you sure you want to play? There are consequences for the losers."

"Yep!" I chirped as I leaned back against Dark. I heard strange noises coming from Dark as I did so. Why did I find everything so damn funny?

(Normal POV.)

"You two can start since Daisuki is a beginner." Krad announced smirking as he saw the boy's face brighten up into a charming smile.

Dark handed Daisuki a black cue as he instructed Daisuke in how to hold it and such. In ended up with Dark having to do the break.

Daisuke watched with giant puppy looking eyes as Dark leaned down and positioned his cue up to the white ball.Dark hit the ball hard, all the fifteen balls spread, rolling around hitting edges. Stripes number 5 went in the middle pocket of the table.

"Guess we're stripes then." Dark said as he dragged Daisuki to the table. He put his hand on Daisuki's positioning the boy, instructing him to hit number 2. Dark of course as the pervert I he was used every chance he got to rub against the innocent little boy.

Daisuke hit the ball with his cue. Two balls went in, stripe 2 and a solid 6. Dark blinked at the table a few times then shook his head.

"Shit Dai." Dark sighed, obviously he would have to help this boy…a lot.

"So I'm solids." Krad walked around the table. Dark watching the game as it progressed.

Daisuke watched as Krad took his aim and shot. The cue hit solid number 7 and the ball rolled into the left pocket in at the end of the table. Satoshi was next as he aimed for a solid number 3 lying just between stripes number 4 and 6. It was a risky shot, but to Dark's awe he hit it perfectly making sure it ended up in the middle pocket. _I didn't know he was this good! I wonder what they'll make us do if we lose. _Satoshi finally missed a score on solid 2 after shooting solid 5 and 1 into the corner pockets with one shot. It was Dark's turn.

Dark finally settled on a shot, stripe 1. He was going to try and score the stripe into the middle right pocket. He lined himself up and shot. The ball went in. He lined up for another shot but hit solid 2 instead of a stripe.

"Scratch." Krad chuckled at a currently fuming Dark.

Dark soon forgot about his own flaw and laughed as Krad missed solid number 4 and send _stripe_ number 4 in instead along with the white ball.

Daisuke neared the table, placing the white ball close to stripe number 6, ready to hit. Dark thought Daisuki looked rather relaxed yet lively, not really like himself, yeah he was feisty and could definitely bite you if he wanted to but this Daisuki seemed careless. Dark's eyes narrowed at the empty drink glass at the table nearby.

Daisuke only aimed for stripe 6 but he also got stripe number 3. How convenient for them. Daisuki jumped happily as he handed the cue to Dark. He was so innocent, like a child.

Krad and Satoshi looked rather surprised. The cute teen had had a lucky shot there.

Dark had his thoughts elsewhere as he aimed for strip 7 and that was his doom. He accidentally hit the black ball number 8 and sent it straight into the corner pocket on the right.

"I believe me and Toshi won." Krad smirk at Dark.

"Damn straight, so what was the consequence for me?" Dark asked with a grumble, fuming in the corner and twirling his cue stick with a menacing air.

"Nothing really, you only need to sit down and watch as Daisuki takes his consequence."

Daisuke didn't look unhappy with the fact that they'd lost at all, he looked…happy?

Dark knew he shouldn't have said yes, he couldn't keep his mind on the game, it was impossible with those puppy eyes watching him from the sideline, but he'd never made such a mistake before. Normally he could easily win over Krad. Satoshi was almost impossible to beat though.

Krad bent down to the smaller boy whispering something to him. The smaller teen beamed nodded as he rushed off with Satoshi.

"What was that all about?" Dark asked curiously.

"You'll see," Krad laughed, "I think it's a good thing that Satoshi made that drink for him, didn't you see him? He would probably let you rip of his clothes now if you wanted to!"

Dark's eyes widened lights were turned on at the stage, something they never really used. The music stopped as the DJ announced something Dark didn't catch, but he soon heard the well-known notes to "Sexy back" begin to play as the curtains rose…

----------------------

Daisuke's consequence was to perform on stage and dance while singing "Sexy back". No lip-synching.

Satoshi had hurriedly dressed him in white shirt and a black blazer, and some black dress shoes, he only got to keep on his leather slacks, and as a last 'touch' he used an eyeliner to make the look complete. He knew he looked smashing.

His red roots and black hair styled naturally, strongly emphasised by the colourful lights, giving him a sexy, suave and killer look. He was a little nervous, the whole nightclub would probably see him now and he couldn't sing or dance at all – or so he thought.

He took a couple of deep breaths relaxing a bit as the beat to 'Sexy Back' started. Luckily he knew the song and if he was going to make a fool of himself then he'd better give it his best shot.

He'd never tried to sing before only for his mom who always said he has such a beautiful voice, but wasn't mother's supposed to tell their kids that? And now just because he'd lost in a game of pool he would have to sing for so many people, but what shocked him the most, was that he was excited about it the feeling of nervousness was completely gone now. Maybe it was just the drink?

Satoshi had placed an ear-microphone sitting at the side of his cheek so he wouldn't have to hold it. The next thing he knew he was pushed out behind the curtains with a black whip in his hand.

Straightening up – he begged to god that he wouldn't be a total fail.

Everyone's eyes looked towards the stage wondering what was about to happen, Daisuke smiled serenely to the audience.

---------------------------

(Daisuke's POV.)

_I'm bringing sexy back._

I sang, hoping my voice would do, in my mind I apologized to Justin for ruining his song. I was striking a provocative pose on stage. Much to my surprise I caught many lustful looks from the people in the club. Good voice or not, it was going to be alright because the people in the club where such perverts, they would obviously only look at my body anyway so what did it matter.

_YEAH! _Echoed two random background singers Satoshi had put in. I sauntered out on the stage doing some random moves, swaying my hips sensually. I never knew it could be so fun to provoke people with my body.

_Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah) _I let my hands run along my sides, caressing my body as I sang.

Was that really me? My voice sounded so suave and sexy.

I found some bizarre satisfaction in seeing those licentious stares. I knew I had their full attention, both sexes.

_I think what's special is behind your back (yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. (yeah)_

_Take 'em to the bridge!_

With my wild and untamed locks of red and black I probably looked like someone who'd just been fucked _hard_ and forced to appear on stage. I only knew one thing, I loved it.

I noticed a pair of handcuffs around my left wrist, the other one still open free for me to handcuff myself to someone.

_Bridge_

_Dirty babe (aha)_

_You see these shackles? (aha)!  
Baby I'm your slaaaave (aha)!_

Never losing eye contact with the audience, I sought for a person I could focus on for the next phrase.

Familiar amethyst eyes stared at me in shock, mouth falling as I eyed him. Dark was SO gonna pay for losing that game! Let's make this fun, ne?

Young girls touching my strong leather-covered legs as I blew kisses at them, I jumped down from the scene, murmuring sexily for them to play along, some fell on their knees for me as I guided their hands towards my crouch to the beat of the music, then teasingly moving away from their reach, flashing the audience a sexy smile.

(Dark's POV.)

I watched intently as Daisuki sang, his voice was fantastic, I'd never known his voice could be this suave and sexy. He lured the girls down on their knees for him as he allowed them to touch him, what was he trying to do, give me a heart-stop?!

Whether they were acting or truly seduced by Daisuki's enchanting movements and lusting, were uncertain…

I wanted to throttle Krad for making _my_ Daisuki seduce those filthy women and men! I couldn't take the way they looked at him, this was no longer an act, it was real, their lustful stares, their touches…they were desperately reaching out for him, there was no doubt about that nearly everyone in this building now wanted to fuck my little Daisuki into oblivion... Okay, _I_ wanted to do that in the first place, but still!

They grasp Daisuki's clothing! How can he just let anyone do that?! He freaks out every time I touch him! Not fair!

Daisuke turned and cracked the whip threateningly for the girls to back away hesitantly, but attempted to touch him again only seconds after.

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (aha)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (aha) _

_(Take 'em to the chorus)_

Daisuki took off his blazer, throwing it carelessly at the screaming audience of girls, who was now currently ripping the clothing to pieces in their obsession.

I turned to Krad who sat next to me staring at Daisuki in awe and…what was that? Lust!? What the hell!!!!

The next thing I knew I had pulled Krad onto the floor almost choking him.

"What the hell did you give him!!!? YOU FRIGGIN _DRUGGED_ HIM YOU ASSHOLE!"

(Normal POV.)

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP_

Daisuke grabbed the nearest _attractive_ girl, making sure to get in contact with her sensually. She was immediately smitten with him, but before she could respond to his touch he had moved on now dancing up against a guy with medium length green hair and ocean blue eyes, he caused the poor guy to moan at the sudden contact at his crotch.

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me…_

He snatched a drink from some random girl, hold-up in his white shirt, revealing his pure milky white skin as he poured the blue drink down over himself. He shivered at the cool liquid, dripping down his bare chest tickling his skin, earning loud squeals from the girls around him.

Daisuki didn't longer know what he did, neither did he care, he just did everything on impulse. In his head he heard people calling him _ugly,_ people from his past. Anger and alcohol driving him further towards his goal. He would prove the entire world wrong, he wasn't ugly.

He grinned flirtatiously as he sauntered through the audience touching and dry-fucking everything and everyone he came in physical contact with.

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get yo' sexy on (yes) (6x)_

Spontaneously he grabbed a tall young man, with the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen aside from Dark's, wait, he looked an awful lot like…Dark…

His lips curved into a heartbreaking smile as he pushed Dark down in a chair, dancing around him, letting his fingers travel over Dark's chest like feather light caresses.

Daisuke's body swayed to the rhythm of the music, and if Dark wasn't already in trance at his sensual moves and suave voice then he sure was under his spell now.

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them motha- fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)  
Boy let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)  
Because you're burning up, I got to get it fast (yeah)_

Sensing Dark's eyes all over him, undressing him with said eyes.

He could hear the protest and struggling around the smitten audience all wanting him to be near them. Daisuki had them in the palm of his hand, he could practically do anything to them now if he wanted to. He could feel the power.

Dark stood up, as he slipped his hand around Daisuke's waist and then pulling him in close, right against his front, Daisuke nearly moaned aloud as he felt Dark's erection press against the underside of his thigh.

Dark's breath was right against his ear and he could hear his breathing spike as he shifted against his hardness.

"Daisuki..."

He could hear Dark's ragged whisper. He fought back a whimper as the pressure against his erection was increasing.

Daisuke was heavily leaning into him, his ass massaging Dark's front as he firmly pushed himself right on Dark's hard-on when he felt like it. He wanted Dark to suffer.

Soft lips brushing against Dark's neck as Daisuki murmured to him…

_(Bridge) _

_Dirty babe, you see these shackles? (aha)  
Baby I'm your slave (aha)_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave, (aha)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (aha)_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

He gave a crack with the whip as Dark's hand moved to grope his ass, seeing the older teen wince at his whip.

Daisuki moved on in between his fans who where intended on protecting him from Dark's claws and keep him for themselves as they moved closer around the young teen.

Daisuki's body, limber and toned body hugged by the white shirt and those incredible tight leather slacks he wore. His crimson coloured roots, shone with fire and life as the black colour emphasized it beautifully giving him a complete predator and sexy look. His ruby eyes never appeared as intense as now as the eyeliner only drew even more attention to his fiery eyes, and his attractive stubble elicited moans enough to blow anyone's mind. He was currently the fantasy of everyone who watched him and he knew it.

Singing almost softly he murmured…

_Chorus_

_  
Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it  
Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it  
VIP, go ahead be gone with it_

_  
Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it  
You see what you working with, go ahead be gone with it  
Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it_

_  
You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it  
Come here child, go ahead be gone with it  
Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it (x6)_

_Get your sexy on._

Daisuki at this time had no idea what awaited him, while Dark had a pretty good idea of what would happen.

As if in trance himself he unintentionally drew everyone closer to him, the crowd moving with him, some just tried to rip his shirt off.

His soft moans driving those of his preys lucky enough to hear it, insane. His body twirled sensuously against a phantom partner as he eyed a pair, his eyes settled on the beautiful raven-haired girl as he was singing softly for her to act with him…

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
you motha' fuckers watch how I attack (yeah)  
If that's your girl you better watch your back (yeah)!  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact (yeah)_

_(Take 'em to the chorus)_

…as he moved teasingly against her, her boyfriend's eyes showing clear jealousy, however, it wasn't because he was touching his girlfriend, more like the other way around. He could make anyone his…

After he had swung the girl to the side he felt someone press his body against his and began a slow, sensuous dance with him. It was a dance filled with sexual tension. Daisuki willingly submitted to the pleasant sexual feeling, until he felt his partner drawing in for a kiss. Recognizing his partner as Dark he tried to back away from those forbidden yet incredible soft and sweet lips, catching his and the world around them disappeared for a fleeting moment as he felt himself sink into Dark's warm lips.

WHACK!

Dark looked confused for moment as he didn't know what had hit him. It was Daisuki who had smacked Dark's ass _hard_ with the whip and the sound was even more audible than normal seeing at it was leather against leather. Daisuki had disappeared from his arms.

He walked towards the back where the bar was, completely ignoring Dark who had followed him like the lot as he stood there, eyes transfixed on him.

Daisuki's pants groped his lower regions like another layer of skin, emphasizing his curves and muscularity.

Dark felt his heart beat quicken as Daisuki's incredibly sexy voice, echoing in his ears like a command.

_Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it  
Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it  
VIP, go ahead be gone with it_

Was it suddenly getting hot in here? Dark sure thought so, whether it was just him or everyone. He heard a clicking sound as Daisuki had handcuffed himself to Dark dragging him to the dance floor with fluid movements.

Dark didn't really complain coz he knew that there was no key to open it again, he would get the boy in the end, but he still had to think of old ladies who were naked with their wrinkled skin and their boobs hanging at their knees….EWW!!! …to keep control over himself. He apologized to himself, hoping it wouldn't make him incompetent for the rest of his life.

Obviously it didn't work as he'd hoped coz he was aroused again as soon as he felt Daisuki's soft hand caressing his thighs, touching him in a very provocative way. He knew people envied him for being handcuffed to the sex himself.

He tried to kiss the boy, but Daisuki just slapped him away to Dark's great frustration.

_  
Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it  
You see what you working with, go ahead be gone with it  
Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it  
You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it  
Come here child, go ahead be gone with it  
Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it (x6)_

_Get your sexy on._

Dark's smiled devilishly as the song had reached its end. People broke out in ear-deafening screams and applause and Daisuke winked at them, thanking everyone for their attention.

"So Dai-chan, I guess you're gonna stay with me for quite a while now." a grinning Dark said lustfully as he forced the boy into his arms by the chain of their handcuffed hands. "I just have one thing to ask, which side of the bed do you prefer?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was...long...wasn't it?

Personally i'm not a Justin Timberlake fan, i just used his song that's all.

Poor Daisuke is very affected by alcohol, well that should be obvious to anyone now, he'd never act like that if he was sober. Go DAI! WHACK THAT DARK! SHOW WHO'S IN CONTROL!

Ahem, sorry i just want Dark to be punished that's all, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update when I get 10 reviews.


	11. Super Viagra and Handcuffs

**Hello! Finally i got the tenth review so here's a little more DarkxDai! I can't wait to post the next chappie! It's gonna be so much fun to write!**

**Please review, the more the reviews the faster i'll update.**

**aakahasha:** I would never get mad you! You love my fic! Wee/throws hands up in air/

**fan girl 666:** Yep, you'll see in next chappie...i just have one thing to say about that...poor Dark!

**T.O.C.A**: Drunk Daisuke rocks! But a drugged Daisuke is much better!

**ladynarutochan: **You know what? I would love to see that in anime too! That would be so hot! Thanks for your review!

**Ore no Naruto**: Well I'm not really a fan of anything other than DarkxDaisuke, so no offense;p I'm so glad you like it!

**dnangel648:** Yep, Towa-chan is 100 in for DarkxDaisuke! Can there really be any doubt about her loving the show:D

**- glomps Yuugi -:** Aww! I get a huggie! I feel so loved:')

**Optimistic-Pessimist:** Yep Dai's weird, but for a good reason! Blame the drugs! But in this chap you'll find out something about the certain...drug Krad have filled not just Dai with but also Dark.

**Rio Hime:** Your reviews are always so encouraging. I just love you! (Don't worry, not that kinda love)

**WingArashi:** Thank you so much! I haven't made that choice yet, i'm still thinking about whether to kill him or let him live.

**D**_iC_**L**a_iM_e**_r: _**The usual, don't own, don't sue!

_--------------------------------_

**Love you to death**

_**By: Feilan87**_

Chapter eleven

**_S_**u_p_e**R**-**V**_ia_**G**_r_a a_N_**d** _H_a**nD**cu**_ff_**s

_-------------------------_

(Krad's POV.)

I laughed at the sight before me. Daisuki dominated Dark with firm wave of the whip. He was so small, yet so…feisty…maybe I should give Satoshi some of that drug too, or maybe not…I don't want a sore ass tomorrow.

CRACK!

"Ah! I just asked which side you sleep in and then you smack me with that thing-!"

CRACK!

"OUCH! That hurt! Cut it out already! You're a god damn sadist you know that?! "

CRACK!

He smacked Dark repeatedly, and he actually looked like he had fun with it. Maybe I should give Dark a break?

"Hey Dai, wanna try this drink out? There's almost no alcohol in it." I asked holding the drink out in front of his big puppy-like eyes. I had learned one thing through the night, alcohol made Daisuki wild, in the good way, but also somewhat more childish or should I say innocent, cute?

"Thank you Krad!" Daisuki said smiling at me with his big ruby eyes. It should be a crime to be that cute! I had to hide my impatience as Daisuki took a sip. "It's good, I like."

"Krad don't fill him with anymore of that stuff! You don't know it does to him!" Dark had grabbed the whip and thrown it over his shoulder.

"Calm down Dark, he'll be fine. Won't you Dai?" I asked the cute boy.

"I'm okay Dark, promise!" He chirped happily as he gave Dark a hug. The look on Dark's face was indescribable. He was taken aback by the boy's simple mind. He was simply too cute for his own good, and sexy.

Aww, Dark had been so lucky to find such a cute boy. If I hadn't already had Satoshi I would definitely have loved to steal Daisuki from Dark. However, I don't think I'd be able to. They looked so cute together. I knew I shouldn't have given him the drink, but I was just trying to help Dark out here.

Judging from the effect of the last drink, I had ten-doubled the amount of my _special_ drug. I had stolen it from my brother Takeo. He always had all kinds of strange things. And this I had seen him use on some of his girlfriends, though I had never bothered to find out exactly what it was. I just knew that it would make a person carefree and very hyper, in some cases it would make the person forget about the whole thing the next day, but also something else, I couldn't remember what it was, but I was going to find out soon enough. I watched in awe as Daisuki had emptied the glass in less than thirty seconds.

Dark scolded him for drinking too fast. In my opinion Dark acted like an overprotective and jealous boyfriend, while Daisuki probably just saw him as an annoying older brother.

"B-but…I was thirsty!" Daisuki gave a pout, melting Dark completely with his innocence. It was clear that he had a weakness for the boy, I seriously doubt that Dark would ever be able to get angry at Dai for more than a few seconds. He couldn't bear to see the boy sad.

Dark leaned down to steal a kiss from the somewhat hyper boy who couldn't move away. It's not always a good idea to be chained to someone and especially not a pervert like Dark, he would always take advantage of the situation, that was an unwritten '_Dark'_ rule.

"Daaark…!" the red and black-haired boy complained, doing everything in his power to avoid the kiss. Luckily for him, he was saved.

"Dai-chan! You were so beautiful up there!! I never thought you would have that in you!" Towa-chan flung herself at Daisuke, who could barely breathe at the tight hug. Dark who was chained to him had to stand politely by his side as Towa-chan nearly crushed every bone in his petite body.

(Normal POV.)

Dark couldn't escape as Towa-chan drew him into the bone-crushing hug too, then slowly freed both of them after some minutes of hugging and cuddling. Now both boy's sore, especially Dark who had a very sore ass after Daisuki's ruthless treatment of the whip.

"You two were just so adorable out there! When did all this happen, Dai? Why didn't you tell me Dark was your boyfriend?!"

"Wait, he isn't my…" Daisuke tried to explain as he felt Dark's hand on his mouth, making the last words slurred.

"It just happened." Dark said proudly announced, giving the wriggling boy a lewd smile, not bothering to hide his covetousness any longer. "I just love him soooooooo much! He's so irresistibly cute! Every time I see him I just want to grope that sexy piece of ass. He's so perfect, my little cute Dai-_uke_."

Daisuke's eyes widened as a blush crept to his cheeks, Dark let go of him again, and Daisuke was left with one thing in his head 'what the hell is a _uke_?' He thought he'd once heard someone say that a uke was a replacement for a girl but he wasn't quite sure. But why did Towa-chan approve of a relationship were both were same sex? That was just weird coz Dark wasn't gay was he? He had all those female admirers. It made no sense.

The truth dawned on him. Towa-chan was the ultimate Yaoi fan girl AND She trusted Dark more than anything, that was obvious, so what was to happen with little cute and not-so-angelic Daisuke?

"I'm so happy for you two! You're so perfect for each other! I was wondering, could he stay over at your place tonight? If you don't mind? Well you don't really have much of a choice either." Towa-chan said making a coughing sound sounding much like '/cough/handcuffs/cough/'. Daisuke on the other hand didn't get to say against it And why didn't he object against Dark's lies?

Maybe he was just in some sort of shock? He had never had a girlfriend which we're the only normal right? Why did he just accept it, he didn't get it, maybe because Dark was the first to kiss me? No! I'm not gay!

He suddenly felt very contemplative of the situation, was he actually considering it. Shouldn't it be a clear '_never'_? Before he knew it memories came floating into his mind but why the hell was they all of Dark and some of Krad and Satoshi too? Oh god! What was is this itching feeling?

He stared at Dark, his ruby eyes examining the older teen's lean yet very muscular build. His eyes rested at the waistline of Dark's leather slacks as strange almost perverted thoughts came into his mind. He shook his head in his confusion as if trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind. He had caught himself staring at Dark's crotch, what the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't gay _was_ he?

The stares continued and strange unwanted thoughts kept popping up in his mind. What would happen if he touched him right there? Well he somehow already knew seeing as he'd already touched him there countless of times during their dance, but why was it so tempting?

Fortunately for him, Dark didn't notice Daisuke giving him the _elevator_-look.

His cheeks had taken on a deep shade of red as he forced his eyes off the suddenly unbelievingly hot teen. _Where did that come from? Arrg! I'm turning into a pervert! It's just so… maybe if I touch him carefully? NO! I can't! I don't like him like _that_, right?! But I still want to…ah! Maybe if I just hug him then I'll be able to….oh…so close…_

"Really? I don't mind at all- Nnhg!! Dai! Control yourself!" Dark gasped as he scowled at his angel, who had decided to rub against his crotch in a kinda intimate hug, causing another flow of dirty thoughts and fantasies to fill his mind.

"Aww… He must love you too, since he even chained himself to you. I guess it's okay if he stays with you for tonight since its weekend, then we can remove the chain tomorrow, I seriously doubt there's anyone who would help us with that at 'looks at her watch' 3:17am! I better get home and clean up, I accidentally happened to almost burn down the kitchen, you really have to teach how to cook, please don't tell your mom Dai! "

Towa-chan snatched her purse and her coat. "It was nice to see your show, Dai-chan! Be good to Dark and have fun, ne?" She quickly said before rushing off.

Daisuke clung to Dark, nuzzling his face into Dark's comforting chest. The burning feeling immediately worsened but in a good way. Oh god, if this gets any worse I.…Ah! Damn, I need to feel that touch, now!

"Daaark!" Daisuke whined in a very cutely. Dark looked down at the smaller boy who had wrapped himself in his arms. He was acting strange. When did he become so cuddly and snugly? He seemed all distant, almost in a dreamy trance as he had closed his eyes, smiling angelically. Something I knew now for a fact, he was not. I was now pretty sure that the boy wouldn't hear me. "I want to go to bed!"

"Are you tired already? You don't look tired at all, actually you look like you're the opposite." Dark raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"No. I just really…okay I'm tired!"

Dark couldn't tell exactly what it was, but for a moment he was almost sure he saw a strong feeling of _desire _in those big ruby eyes. No this was Daisuki, the shy, feisty and innocent Daisuki, he wouldn't think like that. With him you would probably have to force those thoughts into his head. He doubted for a moment that Daisuki even knew anything about… sex.

"Um, I guess we could go home to me now if you're that tired."

Daisuki smiled, but there was something about this smile that made me very nervous. Not for Daisuki but for himself.

----------------------

"Krad, what exactly did you give him?"

"Erh… hey Toshi…that was…I'm not really sure…it was just something I kinda _borrowed_ from Takeo." Krad admitted looking a little uncomfortable as Satoshi towered up over him.

"What? You stole it from your psycho brother!? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!?!" Satoshi was not angry, _nah_ that was too mild a word for it. He was _infuriated_.

"Well, Daisuki looked fine, so why would it be dangerous?"

"How do you know if he's fine? Huh?! He's not acting like himself I swear! Dark said right in front of him that was his boyfriend and he didn't even protest at all, that's a clear sign, Krad! He's not okay, what the hell did you give him!?"

Krad looked intimidated. He knew he shouldn't have done it, it was common knowledge to everyone that everything that came from his brother was very dangerous. But Krad knew that it wasn't poison.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have done it. I just saw him use it on his girlfriend, so it's not poison but there's a side effect when using it. First the person goes all hyper and carefree, then…" Krad stopped in his tracks as he remembered his brother telling him something about it. He grabbed a tiny bottle from his pocket as he read the direction for use. His eyes widened.

"Then what?"

"Erh, I don't know how to tell you this but… let's just say it's no normal drug…"

"Spill it!"

"Erh you see…actually its special medicine… designed for people who can't make it in bed that long. It's not recommended for _normal_ people and especially not for someone as small as Daisuki, because they might not have strength enough to handle it. It works kinda like some sort of _super_ Viagra."

Satoshi blinked confusedly, as if he thought he hadn't heard right.

"Toshi?"

Silence.

"Tooooshiii! Say something for god sake! I hate it when you're silent! It creeps me out!"

Finally it all made sense. That had to be the explanation to Daisuki's sudden lack of shyness during the dance and now this.

Krad thought Satoshi was about to strangle him, but was shocked when…

"How long till it will it take effect?" He simply asked.

"It takes more than an hour to work, for an _incompetent_ . And since he's so small and probably works normal the true purpose of the drug should take effect right about… _now_."

Poor Dark, poor _poor_ Dark.

"HEY! HE STOLE MY CAR!!"

FUCK YOU DARK!

-------------------------

"Dai-chan, please…sit still if you don't want me to crash Krad's car. It's a little hard to drive when you're handcuffed to someone!"

_Must control myself, must control myself, must control myself! Think clear, no perverted thoughts whatsoever, even if he's sitting in your lap, and…moving…sensitive areas… Ah! THINK CLEAR!_

"S-sorry… " The boy in his lap mumbled as he tried to restrain himself from touching Dark too much.

"It's okay, we're here." Dark said as he parked the car.

------------------------

Please review!

Next chappie will probably be rough sex...you've seen a sexy Daisuke, what about a horny Daisuke?


	12. Touch me Tease me Please me

Story will be rewritten when I find the time.


	13. The family of the D7

**Yay! I got my tenth review! And there was an eleventh too just before i decided to update:) Thanks everyone. You're really a great support.**

**So, here's the next part, more questions and yet more weird POV's to come. Personally i feel sorry for Dark right now. Coz i know what's going to happen in chapter 14! Muhahaha! ;P Enjoy!**

**dnangel648:** Bad Dark! Bad! Don't kill people! I promise to make the next lemon more detailed. Actually i only made that lemon because i was like..._twelve chaps and still no action...!!!_

**TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma:** I thought about putting more fluff in, but then again, i might have overdone it if i did.

**dizzy-otaku:** You read all 12 chaps? Oh that's gotta hurt! I know my POV.'s and that may seem confusing, but i'm also a very confusing person. Thanks for your review.

**Ore no Naruto:** You like cliffies? Good, here's another one:) Oh yeah, now you mention it..he does say "awesome" all the time. Oh and i think the answer to your last question will soon be revealed.

**T.O.C.A:** Don't hurt Dark to much...Dark won't have it easy in the next couple of updates i can tell ya that much.

**Tuli-Susi:** If i were you i'd have the exact same reaction!

**aakahasha:** No need to worry about me, sleep is the magic key to a good update. But sometimes it happens i oversleep and then i get a headache. That sucks too you know.

**Nightmaric:** Yeah i think it's that's what the town is called, or else i've been so tired that i've messed up that too. /hides in corner/ Wait. /leaves the dark corner/ you like my writing? Weee! Now i'm just overhappy. Small things easily make me hyper.

**Kittycho:** When i woke up and started reading what i'd written i almost fell off my chair. I was like OH MY GODNESS! someone's gonna flame me for writing this shit! No more late nights for me! I'm just glad that you readers are so understanding:)

**- glomps Yuugi -:** Yep, I love making weird twists. I can't help it, it just happens.

**Rio Hime:** Yeah, the evidence is hard don't you think? I had to kill someone close to die to make it more dramatic. Oh yeah, and because it's all a part og the plot.

_Disclaimer: The usual, don't own, don't sue._

_--------------------------------_

**Love you to death**

_**By: Feilan87**_

_Chapter thirteen_

The family of the D-7

_-------------------------_

**(Dark's POV.)**

'_Daisuki…please answer your phone, just once…let me hear your gentle voice again…'_ I prayed over and over again in my mind as I typed his number. I had gradually memorized his number since I'd called so often. Was I getting obsessed?

Beep… beep… beep…

Throwing the phone on my bed, I grabbed my bag, flinging it over my shoulder as I was about to walk out. '_Why Daisuki? Why are you ignoring me_?' I looked over at the phone on my bed…again. I could feel a prickling feeling in my fingers as if I just had to try one more time…'_just once, I know he'll answer me this time! He has to!' _

I typed the number again. I would give anything to hear his voice again. _I'm such an idiot, I didn't even ask where he lived! And I can't contact Towa-chan either. _Like a hopeful and very impatient child on Christmas Eve I sat waiting for almost a minute till it switched over on the answering machine.

I didn't understand. Why didn't Daisuki pick up when I called him or even answer a single one of my messages? I must have called him about fifty times at least! Just this morning! And I'd been a long time since I saw him.

It was hard to admit for myself but it worried me. What if something was completely wrong? It had been a week to be exact and I hadn't heard from or seen him in all that time. I just wanted to hear his soothing voice, letting me know that he was okay. The waiting was driving me insane.

A friggin' week! It was hard enough to just go on _one_ day without him, but a week could really break one down. I missed him so much.

_Riiing Riiing._

It's him! It gotta be him.

"Daisuki!?" I hoped it was him, I _thought_ it was him, until I heard laughter on the other end of the line.

"It's Mitsuo you idiot! Sounds like you found a new toy?"

I froze, feeling my heart begin to pound faster, why did my brother suddenly call? I hadn't heard from him or the others for over a year. I thought they'd agreed to leave me be.

"How did you get my number? I'm not a part of the _family_ anymore, why can't you understand! I thought I made that clear last time we talked."

"My my, haven't changed at all, have you? Lil' Dark, always so naïve. Do you really think you can leave us just by moving away? No one leaves the family, not alive at least."

"I take it that dad asked you to call me then?"

If Mitsuo called it could only mean one thing, one of Dad's _parties_. I would never forget those parties anytime soon. It was so embarrassing and everyone knew I was Dad's favourite, why I had no idea, even after I left them he would still speak so highly of me in front of everyone and that fact just made everyone hate me even more.

"Yes, of course it was dad, who else would want to have anything to do with you? Don't think the others have forgotten. You're still a traitor, if it wasn't for dad holding his hand over you, you would be dead by now!"

"Cut the shit and just tell me what he wants already."

"Be ready later, he'll come and pick you up from school, be sure to be there if you don't want any trouble. Dad knows about Daisuke Niwa so you better not mess up or it'll be your toy who's gonna pay for your treachery."

"It's Daisuki, if you must use his name, use it right. I'll come, but if you _touch_ him I'll castrate you."

"Finally you grow some backbone, it's good to hear, but why do you call him Daisuki anyway, is it a nickname? I'm just wondering coz his ID says that the name is Daisuk_e_."

"Then you got the wrong person." It couldn't be Daisuki, right? Why would Daisuki not tell me his real name?

"No, I don't think so. I can see him from here. Real cute one I must say, normally I'm not really into that but you've really outdone yourself this time, never thought we would have the same taste, he's so small, simply adorable with his soft spiky locks of red and black and giant ruby coloured eyes. It's him, no?" I could hear almost see that perverted grin on Mitsuo's face. "If not, then I've just found myself the perfect uke."

"Stay away from him! You hear me! If you touch him then I'll kill you. "I was furious. How dare he! Mitsuo was my older _paedophile_ brother and archenemy, he always loved to steal my girlfriends when we were younger, there was no way I'd let him molest _my_ Daisuki. I hadn't noticed just how tight I'd clenched the phone in my hand until my knuckles went all white.

"I guess he was a good fuck since you would go that far to keep him." Mitsuo mused. "So, what did you do? Did you drug him to get him into bed or something? I could definitely see that happening. He's too cute for his own good, I'd love to see his cute face all twisted in pleasure… what a pleasant sight that would be-"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, you miss that don't you…? Cute, small and very _tight_."

"SHUT UP!

"Guess I hit a soft spot there?"

"…!!!"

"Aww, Dark what did you do to him? He looks so sad right now, all alone with his pain, what a kinda terrible boyfriend are you anyway? Don't you know he's just lost his mother and still you're not here to comfort him?" Mitsuo sniggered.

"W-what-? How?"

"Yeah, that nurse woman, Emiko Niwa, it think it was Nori who messed up, he was only supposed to kill that Hisao dude. He's only 17 like you, even _you_ are better at shooting people than him. He had to shoot the man five times! Can you believe it? I heard uncle has put him into training again. I still don't understand why they marked him as one of us, now the police can blame any of us if they see our marks since they're identical. Come to think of it, did little Dai here see your mark? Or was he too drugged up to even notice?"

"I didn't drug him! Now tell me where you are!"

"I'm at your school watching over your cute little uke, aren't you supposed to be here too? Oh yeah, and Dark, you should probably fuck him a little harder next time, his facade is still screaming _virgin_ to everyone around him. It's really tempting you know."

"Find your own uke! Wait. What is he doing at my school?! Did you bring him there?"

"He's in your class you blockhead! I haven't touched him…yet. Can't we share?"

"You liar, he doesn't even go to my school!" _Just ignore him, calm down…no hard feeling… calm down Dark. Ignore the _share_ comment_.

"Seriously?!"

"…"

"You're kidding right? You mean you never knew?"

"He doesn't…!"

"_Oh_ I see, I never bothered to look at new students either when I was in school, but really Dark, I've never expected much of you but _this_ is a disappointment, how the _hell_ could anyone fail to notice him?! You have been pulling pranks on him for months and still you don't know he who he is? You just fucked him! Is it really that hard to put two and two together?!"

-----------------------

**(Daisuke's POV.)**

_Why does it have to hurt so much…Why does everyone have to leave me…_

I'd cried, cried my heart out till there was no more tears left. Since that day I hadn't cried, not once, not a single tear. It was as if she still lived, everything went on as it used to, yet it didn't, the world wasn't the same and neither was I. I had changed.

I felt like myself but that was only because the shock and heart shattering sorrow had yet to reach me, right now I was just a shell of myself, walking, talking and eating, even acting like the normal Daisuke. But I wasn't Daisuke anymore. I was now, _nothing_. Everything seemed like a cruel dream.

The police had come to visit us soon after her death. They just told what we already knew, that Emiko Niwa had been in the wrong place on the wrong time. The patient had been shot five times in the stomach and died instantly while Emiko couldn't be saved either, because she'd received a bullet straight to the head.

Later it turned out that the dead patient was an old rich man called Hisao Mizuki. He owned a couple of hotels near the beach and owed a great amount of money to the mafia. He had the money, despite that, he'd refused to pay. But question was, why didn't he just give them the money if he was so rich? Why did my mom have to die just because some rich old bastard refused to save himself!

I hated it, I hated everything right now, but most of all I hated myself. I hated myself for being so damn selfish. I didn't even get to tell her goodbye, I was too busy running off only thinking on myself and doing all the things I shouldn't, but I didn't regret it, and that was probably the worst. I was so confused, coz Dark didn't seem like a killer to me, however, it was undeniable. Dark had the exact same tattoo as the one that was shown on TV.

I had been sitting and staring at the phone for hours, just watching it ring whenever Dark's number appeared, I hated Dark, yet I had not called the police. The more I thought about it, the more I started to hate Dark, and it wasn't exactly for what he'd done, it was more because I also felt something different from hate, something I couldn't allow myself to feel towards my mothers murderer.

When I arrived at the school Dark wasn't there. He showed up two hours later.

During school I couldn't bear to even look at him. I could feel him stare at me almost as if he wanted to talk to me, but I just wanted to be left alone, though, I was a little disappointed, it seemed that he still hadn't figured me out.

When the bell rang I was the first to leave the classroom and for a moment it looked as if he tried to call my name. But in school he didn't know who I was. He only knew me as Daisuki.

I'd promised myself I wouldn't look at him, but I did, it was unavoidable. It was hard not to notice the way he looked at me as his eyes mirrored the feelings, sadness and hurt, something I had never expected to see from him. Was it because he felt bad about killing someone or was it all an act? Curse the day I met you, Dark.

"Dark, what's wrong, you don't look too well?" I heard Krad say worriedly as he patted his friend's shoulder as he sat on the bench in the locker room.

"It's nothing." I heard Dark's deep voice answer, but he really wasn't himself anymore, he sounded so miserable. I forced myself to look away. Did I feel sorry for him? He looked like he hadn't slept for days, nevertheless, he was still as handsome as ever. It was only me and his friend's who could see through his façade.

We had PE next and Kaho sensei was called sick. The class talked about who their substitute teacher was gonna be. Some hoped it would be Katashi while others prayed or it to be Yuuri, the girls held to Yuuri's side because he was the most attractive teacher in the whole school, while the boy's wanted Katashi. Personally I knew that Katashi was the only _real_ PE teacher (other than our usual teacher, Masao) while Yuuri was just gorgeous and probably the perfect choice if you just wanted something gorgeous to look at.

I watched as Dark changed, my eyes following every trace and curve of his well toned muscles. He had a very lean build and the strong muscled arms, flat stomach and the perfectly sculpted chest certainly didn't make him less attractive. Just looking at him could make me forget everything else. Feelings I'd tried so hard to evade the whole week invaded my mind.

I missed being held tightly by those protecting arms, missed the feeling of his unbelievable soft lips on my skin and his gentle touch but most of all I missed just _being_ with him. I swallowed hard as it felt like something got caught in my throat. What happened then was a mistake, and I was gonna pay the price now. I should never have given myself to him…I knew that now. Most likely he didn't care, to him I'd just been a quick screw. A simple one night's stand.

As Daisuki I had avoided his phone calls for over a week now, even though it had only been such a short time, it was still hard to ignore him. It would all have been better if I'd never seen that tattoo, if I could just keep living in uncertainty. But I knew it could never be like that.

A tall and broad shouldered man, with medium length golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes stood in the doorway to the boys' locker room, reminding everyone somewhat of a Viking. But he was neither Katashi nor Yuuri. The girls moped at this while most of the boys expression just said. Oh-and-who-the-hell-are-you?

"Hallo everyone! I'm Eiji and today I'll be your substitute teacher." He said callously as he scribbled down the names on those who were present. "Now, get ya lazy asses off the bench and get moving!"

The class obeyed without any questions as they followed Eiji to the sports ground. Eiji seemed harsh but he also seemed like a trustworthy and reasonable person. For now.

"Now, I want you all to–!!! What's that? Do I hear giggling somewhere?!"

Everyone froze at this point except for two girls who kept talking.

"YOU THERE! Yeah, you with the shrilly voice and the hilarious pink sandals!!" Eiji yelled pointing at one of Dark's fan girls, Risa, who had been too busy talking to her longhaired friend Hiromi to listen to the teacher. "Save your little chitchat for the girls' bathroom! This is physical education not kindergarten!"

Risa turned a nice shade of red while Krad looked like he could topple over in cramps from pent-up laughter. I knew he hated Risa, just like Dark and I really couldn't blame him, she was a sickly obsessed girl. Dark had told me that Krad had seen her sneak into the boys' locker room to steal his boxers while they were in bath. Unfortunately for her, she got caught. It was shocking really, Dark didn't even show any sign of laughing or even a smile.

"What's your name, boy?" Eiji asked as he neared Krad with quick steps.

"Krad Hikari." He answered cheerfully. Eiji's eyes narrowed at Krad's carefree behaviour.

"Well Hikari, I think you should get down on the ground and give me five hundred push-ups. Then you're ready when we begin with the baseball."

"What! You can't be serious?! 500 push-ups are you freaking insane!?"

"Did I stutter? Now it's 600." Eiji seemed amused by Krad's reaction. "Begin now or I'll change it to 700."

Krad went down as he began counting his push-ups. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7… (but when the teacher looked away) 57…62…66…71…"

Krad was as always cheating, also in class he would always do nothing and borrow someone else's notes. I knew that Krad could easily do those 500 push-ups, though, he was just too lazy.

-----------------------

**(Normal POV.)**

"Now let's continue with some warm-up." Eiji continued as he ordered them to pair up, two and two. Daisuki was sitting in the grass and waiting for the other's to choose their partners. He was always the last one coz no one would pair up with him.

"Still wearing a hat, are you?" Sounded the familiar deep voice from behind. He flinched as the other grabbed his hat and pulled it off, to reveal long spiky locks of red and black. "Hats are not allowed in School, Daisuke. You must know that."

---------------------

Actually i tried that share comment once and i can only say i was beyond pissed! I'd never be with two! Crazy boyz!

Please leave a review and encourage me:) Well you could also flame me, but i hope you don't.


	14. The Point of no Return

_OH WOW! I found a way to update without uploading!_

_**I'm so very sorry for the long wait but won't let me upload anything...It's really annoying coz they don't fix this problem or at least explain why.**_

_I love you all for reviewing! _

_Disclaimer: The usual, don't own, don't sue._

_------------------------------- _

**Love you to death **

**_By: Feilan87 _**

_Chapter fourteen _

The point of no return 

_-------------------------_

**Previously **

_(Normal POV.) _

_"Now let's continue with some warm-up." Eiji continued as he ordered them to pair up, two and two. Daisuki was sitting in the grass and waiting for the other's to choose their partners. He was always the last one coz no one would pair up with him. _

_"Still wearing a hat, are you?" Sounded the familiar deep voice from behind. He flinched as the other grabbed his hat and pulled it off, to reveal long spiky locks of red and black. "Hats are not allowed in School, Daisuke. You must know that." _

**Now **

Daisuke snapped the hat out of Dark's hand. "Just go away, Dark." He mumbled darkly without sounding too surprised as he looked anywhere but at the older boy behind him. Dark frowned at this as he sat down next to his little uke by the large blooming oak. Daisuke shifted uncomfortably as he felt Dark's eyes resting on him and hand reached out for little Daisuke.

Smack!

"Don't friggin' touch me!"

He had slapped Dark's hand away, his mind was still clouded by the hatred and sorrow he felt so strongly inside, he hated Dark, he hated him more than anything.

Dark looked hurt at this, he didn't want to be secluded from his Uke. Rejection chiselled deep in his gorgeous features, the anguish of not being able to touch him made Dark long for the delicate little boy even more.

He fought an urge to just hug tightly, that even if it meant it would be against said boy's will. He wanted to be close to Daisuke again, to comfort him and take away his sorrow. Dark couldn't help but wonder how he could stay this mad at him when it was undeniable that he knew all along. He'd thought he would have forgiven him by now. Daisuke had returned his affections even while knowing Dark's other side, wasn't that a clear sign of forgiveness itself?

He hadn't pushed him away like now, maybe he would call Dark a pervert when he tried to grope his ass but that was all done half-heartedly, however now was a different matter.

There was a tense atmosphere between the two of them and the silence just made it all worse. Dark was getting more and more desperate while Daisuke was getting more and more annoyed by the other's presence.

Dark looked out over the sports ground. His eyes were glazed over with mixed emotions as his mind was in upheaval. The others had left and begun different activities for some warm-up while he had a whole different kinda warm-up on his mind.

Daisuke decided to leave and follow the others as Dark wouldn't seem to leave him and also he didn't want any trouble with the school too. His father had begun working at home and he wasn't as forgiving as his mother had been. A warm tear prickled down his cheek as he rose from his position in the light green and slightly bedewed grass.

"Daisuke…"

He had been so determined just a moment ago but now all that splintered into fine particles of nothing as Dark whispered his name with such affection. It truly hurt to hear, it hurt so much to know that it was all a lie, he couldn't live on a lie.

He hadn't noticed that he had stopped until he felt Dark's arms wrap themselves around his waist, causing him to stumble and before he knew it he sat in Dark's inviting lap with his head buried in the Dark's warm chest, he couldn't deny that he'd longed for Dark's touch, Dark had really messed up his head that night, but he wouldn't let Dark control him, not now, he wouldn't forgive that asshole, not in a million years.

A strong scent of lavender invaded all his senses his as Dark wrapped one arm around his back while the other still rested around his waist. Dark had currently buried his face in Daisuke's fiery red and black locks as he tempted to take in the sweet scent of his cute lover. He hadn't realized until now just how much he had missed the boy during this week.

Dark heard a faint cry from the other against his chest. "Dark, let go of me!"

"I missed you." Dark's voice sounded muffled as he tried his best to hide the pained expression he wore in Daisuke's black tresses, he couldn't let Daisuke see him like this, he tried to get his own feelings under control as he held the smaller boy gently in his arms.

He tugged the boy firmly into his chest, ignoring the smaller outbursts of rage coming from his lover who seemed anything but pleased with the situation.

"So what! Do you expect me to forgive or something?!" Daisuke yelled fumingly as he shoved the older teen away. "After all you've done…I could never forgive you…!!!"

Sudden antagonism darkened Daisuke's mind. He couldn't take it any longer, he couldn't bear it, to feel Dark's seducing touch, not anymore, it just reminded him of the betrayal.

It wasn't the fact that Dark had finally learned his secret, it was the fact that Dark could never be anything but his mother's killer and his enemy. He wouldn't allow himself to feel anything but hate against Dark as he locked away all those feelings that had occupied his mind more than a thousand times at day. For the last days.

Daisuke whispered almost calmly, the three words he'd thought he would never use on anyone other than in his thoughts where he couldn't hurt anyone by saying them. "I hate you."

"Daisuke I..." Dark could handle much, he'd heard people say those words to him numerous of times, but no matter how much he heard them it didn't have the least effect on his ego yet now was different, it actually hurt to hear those words from his lover. "…I'm sorry." He murmured as his face took on an unhealthy sallow shade.

The next moment Daisuke could feel himself being squashed down in the wet grass as Dark's lean frame towered up over him, pinning his arms to the cold ground by his delicate wrists as Dark's fingers entwined with his.

Daisuke, who were wriggling violently under the stronger teen, froze as ruby eyes met saddened amethyst ones. Dark's hands tightened their bond, making a pure act nearly vicious.

"…D-dark…it hurts…let go… "Daisuke was silenced as Dark's soft lips ghosted over his own, not like a kiss, it was too soft and subtle for that, it was like a tender caress. He closed his eyes as faint sobs escaped his bruising lips, he'd bit his button lip a little too hard in his attempt to resist falling into the affection of Dark's ministrations.

"D-dark… no…nnh…" soft gasps emitted from his slightly parted lips as Dark's lips brushed over Daisuke's feeble clavicle bones, which Dark found quite enticing and the expression Daisuke made in his defy of desire wasn't a turn off either.

The cold dew from the grass slowly worked its way through the thin fabric of his sports wear as he strived to topple over his only source of warmth, Dark, but apparently without success as the older teen was still on top of him. Dark slipped his right leg in between the boy's while kneading him gently, never taking his eyes off Daisuke's tantalizing form, wriggling under him as orgasmic noises forced their way out through his half broken barrier of willpower, as big ruby eyes widened in embarrassment.

Purple tresses mingling with red and black ones as Dark rested his forehead against Daisuke's, enjoying the warm sensation of Daisuke's uneasy breathing, blowing ever so tenderly against his skin. "Why do you hate me…when you've already forgiven me?" Dark spoke softly as his own breath send the boy into a weak shudder by the hot damp sensation that reminded strangely of a rather indirect caress of air.

"You can stop the acting now, you don't have to lie to me nor yourself any longer…I think I understand now why you did it now…" Daisuke said calmly, as his mind still denied the cruel pleasure his body had to undergo.

"Daisuke, I lo-"

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare to talk to me about love! I've had enough of it, why must everyone lie to me? Tell me that? You're not in love with me, Dark… why don't you get it? It's just lust driving you-!!" Daisuke was instantly silenced as Dark caught his lips with his own subtle and soft ones, gently kissing Daisuke who were left unguarded at Dark began nipping on the boy's pouty button lip. It was a chaste kiss, which were very unlike Dark who normally wouldn't miss a chance to penetrate and ravish his mouth with his tongue. His heart sank as Dark pulled away.

"You're just so silly sometimes, Is it really so hard to believe that I _am _in love with you?" Dark whispered as he let his hands slide out of Daisuke before. "I _do_ love you and I admit I've been blind, I never thought I could fall in this deep… but when you disappeared and I didn't hear from you…I…I could barely go on a day without you, Damnit! I missed you!"

Crimson eyes watering as warm pearls of tears began to flow over, silently rolling down his cheeks as he broke into heartbreaking sobs, desperately clinging to Dark, who looked lost for a moment as he considered the option that maybe he'd said too much, but had to throw away that possibility as small arms hugged around his back.

"THEN WHY!? If you love me then why did you do it?! Why…" Daisuke found himself yelling through tears and sobs, whilst his words became muffled against Dark's chest. "I saw it Dark…your tattoo…why did you kill her!? Was it for money?!"

"Whaa? I didn't kill anyone." Dark tried defending himself, he hadn't expected to be accused of murder – and especially not of his lover.

"I saw it on TV Damnit! Stop lying to me!" It hurt Dark to see the boy cry, he didn't want that. He wanted to see him smile again.

"Dai, you _must_ believe me, it wasn't me. I was with _you _ten minutes before that happened!"

"..."

"Since you know me that well then tell something…what did it say? My tattoo?"

"D.M.?"

"Correct. But if you cared to look closer then you would have noticed that the one you saw on TV had the letters _N.M_."

"But it's the same symbol!"

"Yes…of course it is the same symbol, I mean, why wouldn't it be? Every member of my family has that tattoo, it's not as if I had a choice! That tattoo was burned into my skin before I could even walk!"

"N-no…p-please t-tell m-me t-this i-isn't h-happening… Y-you…y-you're i-in t-the… D7…?" He stammered through broken sobs, desperately wishing he was wrong. Daisuke felt a new stream of tears press on as Dark pulled away from him, without even looking at him.

Dark wasn't strong enough to meet his lover's eyes and answer truthfully on his question. He was ashamed of the truth, the fact that he could never leave his family, he would never be free of them completely. The fact that he was just the more connected to them since he was the heir.

"Daisuke, I promise you, I didn't kill anyone…I'm innocent, I barely talk to them…!" Dark tried to explain, but Daisuke reacted like anyone with the slightest sense of fear in their mind would. "Daisuke…"

He backed away, fear still carved deep in his beautiful ruby eyes while it felt like his heart could stop anytime. At first he'd let Dark have the chance of doubt but now that he'd heard it from Dark himself and there was no such thing as hope.

"Daisuke…you're not afraid of me, are you?" Dark whispered as he tried to near the trembling boy. He couldn't tell whether it was the cold ground or him.

"S-stay, a-away f-from m-me...!" Dark stopped as he watched Daisuke back up against the tree hands frantically searching for support by the old oak.

"Daisuke please…I'm not in it! I just happen to be related to them by blood. Daisuke, the guy you saw on TV was Nori, my cousin, I didn't know why they did it. I swear!" Dark grabbed the trembling boy.

He could feel the smaller boy's heart pound violently against his chest as he squirmed to get free. Daisuke's breath caught in his throat as he began to hyperventilate, it felt like he couldn't breathe. "Daisuke…what's happening to you? Stop it! If you breathe too fast you'll…"

Daisuke didn't get to hear more than that as he fainted, in Dark's arms.

-----------------------

"What happened!?" Dark demanded to know as the school nurse laid the boy to rest in the bed after examining him throughout.

"Calm down, Dark. He'll be fine, as far as I'm concerned this is the cause of stress, lack of nutrition and poor health. It seems that he's started to develop some of the basic tendencies of anorexia." She said as she hushed at him. "I think it would better if you brought him home, he needs some rest, and then maybe you should tell his parents to feed him more, and keep an eye on him, it's nothing serious…yet."

Dark promised himself to fill the boy with food till he gagged. Even if he had to watch Daisuke swallow every little bite.

"Could you go to the office and call his parents or some other relative?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." Dark said, he threw a last look at the angelic boy before he turned to leave Daisuke with the old nurse.

-----------------------

_'There is no connection to the chosen number, click 2 to…' _

Dark slammed the phone down in it's holder on the wall. This was the fifth number he'd tried. How many mobiles did Daisuke's father have!? He knew from Daisuke that his father was a businessman, but not that he had 7 different phones!

It was odd really, something wasn't right here.

-------------------------

"Hello there,"

The nurse turned face a young man, he flashed a smile as his rare amethyst eyes fell on the sleeping redhead. "I'm sorry I'm late, I'm Mitsuo, Daisuke's brother, someone called to ask me to pick him up, I think his name was Dark?"

"Oh, Daisuke's brother? I haven't seen you here before. Yes I asked Dark to call." She said suspiciously, as he tipped her glasses back up on her nose, as she analysed the man to be about 22 of age. The most suspicious was that this strange brother had deep blue hair, while Daisuke's was flaming red. Oh well, its probably dyed.

"I went to a private school, I never liked these common schools very much." He answered truthfully as he moved towards thee boy. He looked like an angel, Dark was really a fool to leave him here unprotected, but his younger brother Dark had always been a little slow. He scooped the little cute redhead into his arms as he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, then I guess its okay. Just an advice, don't let him go to school the next couple of days, he needs to rest." She said.

The tall bluenette smirked as he disappeared through the door with Daisuke in his arms. Dark was such a lucky bastard sometimes.

--------------- (Yes I cut it there…aint I evil? I love you too!)--------------

YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!! I FOUND A WAY TO TRICK THE ERROR!!!! AHAHAH!!! FINALLY I COULD UPDATE!!!

Please review!


	15. Son of the Mafia

Hey...here's...chapter...fifteen...and i''m...sorry...for...the...long...wait. /faints from mental exhaustion./

To cut it short: I have two months of exams and they've already begun so that's why i can't really seem to find the time to write. Well all i can say...be patient with me.

I want to thank...

**Rio Hime**

**Ore no Naruto**

**SoraSakura**

**OneMind4U**

**Optimistic-Pessimist**

**- glomps Yuugi -**

**aakahasha**

**dnangel648**

**Anonymous Sister of the Author **

**satoshisama011**

**T.O.C.A**

**hittocerebattosai**

**Kittycho**

**ErraticMovements**

**TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma**

**The wolf hybrid fox**

**DearToMyself  
**

For all your encouraging reviews:) Once i'm finished with the exams i have three months of vacation so i guess i'll go back to updating every second day as i used to, but for now i might only update once at week depends on how much time i have.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

_--------------------------------_

**Love you to death**

_**By: Feilan87**_

_Chapter fifteen_

Son of the Mafia

_-------------------------_

(Author POV.)

Dizziness and heat dimmed inside the frail angel, beneath pale skin as cool fingertips trailed fine lines from those full rosy coloured lips to the characteristic cheekbones.

Nimble hands wandering gracefully along the exquisite outlines and edges of the boy's facial structure, ending at the seraphic beings temples where blazing crimson fibres were gathering in untamed tresses of blood red roots, slowly darkening into the corrupted black shade as the fingers explored the soft shiny locks of hair, now completely black as his fingers neared the tickly ends softer than the finest thread of hair.

"We'll arrive in five minutes, Mr. Mousy." The chauffer announced. His voice was barely audible through the dark toned glass that separated the back of the limo from the front.

Mitsuo smiled at the fine piece of art before him, sleeping so vulnerably with his small head in his lap. This boy was truly a masterpiece, he envied Dark endlessly, though still in awe seeing as his younger brother's choice of lover only rarely was just crossing the line to 'acceptable', but this time Dark had stunned them all, he'd truly found the most appealing creature of a human boy you could ever be so lucky to have laid your eyes on.

"Daisuke, eh?" He mused as he removed damp bangs of hair from the redhead's pale forehead. The boy seemed to have caught a light cold hence he was a little warm, but nothing serious so far. "A cute name for a cute uke."

The display flashes with a radiance of blue light. Reluctantly he lunges out for the small vibrating object on the table. Throwing a meek glance at the boy before picking up the phone as the text E.M. played across the small screen just under 'incoming call'.

"M.M. ready to conduct further preparations, sir." Mitsuo smirked as he laid a press on the word '_sir'_.

"As expected, you never cease to surprise me, but I must know…"

"…?"

"…Did anyone see you?"

"Only the school nurse."

"Should I send a 'cleaner'"

"No, that's not necessary. She's harmless," Mitsuo replied coolly as he watched the unconscious young beauty in his lap. Smirking at the breathtaking sight, fighting the temptation to touch his brother's little uke, one-hundred percent molestable.

Slender fingers ran through the boy's soft hair, nuzzling the already messy locks of crimson fire. "What about D.M.? Has he contacted you about the boy yet?" He asked, eyes never leaving the peaceful expression, gracing the boy's unbothered features.

"Not yet. But he will be here in a moment."

The calm voice held a certain tinge softness in it when mentioning his younger brother. Mitsuo flinched irritably not detecting his fingers as they clenching the phone a little too hard.

Among everyone, Dark was chosen to be the heir. Ewan Mousy the head of their family had always preferred Dark over everyone else. A good example of envy and favouritism and also one of the reasons that so many had build up a definite hate towards Dark.

Dark was so damn perfect with everything he did, even thought he was very much alike any other average schoolboy. He was a traitor who despised his family and wouldn't lift a finger to help them unless he was threatened to do so.

Mitsuo felt truly sorry for their father and wished he would start opening his eyes. Why couldn't he understand that Dark wouldn't stay with them no matter what? It would all be easier just to kill him off!

"By the way, it was a brilliant idea to use the boy, though I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"What does he look like?"

"Killing perfection," Smile played across his lips at the mention of the redhead. "He's cute, very uke-ish."

"Sounds like Dark found someone who's worth keeping?"

"Indeed, but he's son of Emiko and Kosuke Niwa are you sure it's okay?"

"It's alright, we paid Kosuke a great amount of money for keeping close."

"But, his wife just died, how can he just take our blood money and forget her?!"

"Because he's a business man like me and he's in a pretty tight situation with Daisuke as well, he obviously needed the money. I don't doubt Daisuke will do Dark good but our sources tell me that he's not very well."

"What's wrong with Daisuke?"

"He's very in poor health, it seems."

"Ill? But he looks fine to me."

"He does look healthy, doesn't he? And he's beginning to get better, despite the fact that his test said something else. Did you know his blood samples were switched with Hisao's?"

"Wait, that would mean Daisuke was the one in recovery and not…? But then we killed Hisao even though he was practically already half-dead?! You said he was getting better so that's why we had to send that retard, Nori! Who the hell could make such a blunder!?"

"I would like to know that as well."

"Right, what's to do with the boy? Can I have him?"

"Have a guess."

"Yes?!...no? Aww!"

"If you touch him you'll be in trouble with Dark. You could play this game on his earlier crushes, but not this boy. Dark's behaving different towards this one. I believe he really loves Daisuke and he'll undoubtedly destroy anyone who gets in his way."

"Sure, if he can hit them."

"Jealousy is destructive, you should think more positive, you're brothers, not rivals."

'_Are you blind? We've been rivals from the day that bastard was born!'_

"So I'm just gonna bring him to the main manor and make him ready for the party? You'll be there in half an hour with Dark, I suppose?"

"Exactly"

"What about food?"

"If he's hungry then make the food yourself and remember to wash your hands."

"What about take-"

"_No_ fast food, no low-calorie meals or anything, got it memorized? And you may only give him bottle water. If you want to do something good, then fill him with sugar, you heard the nurse, we can't allow my future son-in-law to develop anorexia, now can we?"

'Great, so now I'm degraded to a mere servant?'

"Who ever said the boy wants to be with Dark by then? Maybe he'll change his mind."

"…!!!" Mitsuo's eyes widened upon hearing a splinter of glass and a loud crash from the phone, he could hear someone yelling in the other end. "WHERE IS HE DAMNIT!!! MITSUO YOU DIPSHIT YOU'RE SO DEAD NOW!!!"

'_Dark. So you arrived'_ He smiled as he pressed the red button. The plan had worked. He could almost see his little brother all worked up and pissed to no end. _'But I still have Daisuke…it'll be fun to turn him against you, little brother.'_

He'd by now been analyzing every angle and curve of the divine creature that was still sleeping peacefully, maybe dreaming of far distanced places or maybe he was just dreaming of Dark.

However, the boy seemed almost too peaceful, he hadn't moved nor tossed the least. If it wasn't for the still beating heart-rhythm pounding softly in his chest and the soft inhaling sounds of breathing, he could have appeared almost…lifeless - _Yet_ terrifying beautiful nonetheless.

A shame no beauty was everlasting, but Daisuke strongly rebelled that rule. He was so young, yet he would never get to feel the horror of having wrinkles if, he indeed really was that sick. Everything about him was precious just as the time he had left to live but no one could know how long that would be.

'Did Dark even know?' He wondered as amethyst eyes took in the desirable sight of Daisuke. 'Obviously it would seem that he did not.' But he knew now. Dark would probably break down if he heard. An evil smile crossed his lips.

"..nnh.."

Soft girly eyelashes began to flutter lightly as the boy finally showed sign of life, eyelids flickered open. Huge ruby eyes stared upwards meeting the mature unfathomable amethyst with their dreaming gaze. Mitsuo saw surprisingly enough no sign of shock, confusion, fear - or any emotions at all for that matter.

Ruby gems untainted and unadulterated as they were didn't last as the moment of nothingness came to its end. Glazing over with memories of earlier events, information about who he was and _what_ he was, darkened the boy's seemingly bright inner light.

"…Dark."

Nothing but a mere whisper, expelled from the boy's lips - the cursed name of his little brother, no less. The boy seemed unaware of his situation and whose mercy he was under.

"How are you feeling, little _uke_?"

------------------------

"That Bastard! I'm gonna slice his throat!" Dark threw the phone out of the window in his frustration.

Dark was out of it. When he'd gotten back to pick up Daisuke himself, seeing as he couldn't contact anyone, all he found was an empty bed and a confused nurse. Dark had in his anger left the school just to find a well-known black limo waiting for him at the entrance.

Without thinking he'd shattered the window to the backseat of the limo, not really bothering to use the door as he'd snatched the phone just in time to catch a hint of his brothers teasing voice, mocking him and then that girlfriend-thief hung up on him!

The worst thing was that his dad seemed almost as that's what he'd expected of him. He smiled genuinely as he bid his son to sit. It always freaked Dark out how nothing seemed to madden his dad. Nothing he ever did had caused him problems, even when he was kid and Mitsuo had dared him to steal from their neighbour, obviously Dark had been caught, however Ewan Mousy had taken it out on his brother instead of punishing Dark. At first Dark tried to explain that he was the one accepting the dare and that it was his fault, but his dad never listened. It was like he could never be blamed for anything. Everyone around him would always take the blame and _that_ didn't lessen Mitsuo's hate towards him.

"So you finally came, Dark-_kun_." Ewan mumbled beside him as he signalled for the chauffer to drive. "How are you son?"

"Drop it Dad, I didn't come to chat with you or the rest, I just want Daisuke back."

"He must really mean much to you, huh? Is he your one and only soul mate?"

Dark features softened a tad before a light pink shade crept to his face. Just thinking of the boy was enough to arouse him and now wasn't really the time for that. If he knew Mitsuo right he probably suffered from the same problem right now. Dark was convinced that Daisuke wouldn't let that asshole touch him and that Mitsuo wouldn't dare to rape him. But what if Daisuke was still unconscious? That would leave all defence at zero. Shit!

"Since you seem to know how I feel, you should have known better than to let Mitsuo kidnap him!"

"Calm down, you'll see him again very soon and Mitsuo…"

"…will indubitably try to molest MY uke!" Dark finished the sentence. "Why that _Chi-mo_ above anyone else?!"

"Would you have come if Daisuke wasn't there? And since we all know what a pervert your brother is he was the obvious choice. By using him I'd be sure to have you come here on time. Am I right?"

"..." Dark let out a snarl in frustration.

"There's your answer."

A warm chuckle was heard from the older man, while Dark, uncomfortable as he was, found himself growling by the thought of his brother alone with his little Dai-uke. He glanced out of the window as the black gates to his old home towered up over them, formed as giant black wings. The heavy sound of metal gates swinging open reminded him of those of a prison and to him it was the exact same thing. This was prison and he was going back there.

The car drove past the splendid flower garden, where thousand of rare species grew beautifully under the warming sun. Dark glared at the colossal building reminding fairly of an old castle, with its high tower-like structure and giant windows all lightened up with thousands of candles.

The car stopped at the entrance as Dark stepped out, eyes immediately searching for the dark sky above, where stars shined with a similar light to the candles.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does." Dark answered with a drained tone of voice, as his mind lingered with his ache for Daisuke. 'I hope he's okay'

"DAAAAARRRKKK!!!!!"

'Daisuke!' Dark glanced at the half open window on second floor. Dark was quick to take action as he ran towards the front door.

"Dark wait! It's not what you think!"

-------------------

His eyes widened in fear as he clung to the table desperately, yelling and screaming and blinded through his own panic. At first he'd convinced himself that it was just a nightmare, but now he was sure…this wasn't a dream. This older copy of Dark pulled his legs in an attempt to force the little uke with him.

"LET GO!"

Wriggling hysterically he kicked flies in the air, causing his kidnapper to stumble over him and in his fall dragging little Daisuke with him down onto the floor.

"Feisty aren't ya? I begin to see why Dark was so lost in you. "

The cool voice sounded above him as strong arms locked around his waist in a teasing manner. Daisuke who'd squeezed his eyes shut still hoping to wake up in his own bed buried his teeth in his neck in a last frantic strive to get free from the blue haired man. A weak taste of blood reached him, however there was no, flinch, cringe or even a growl in pain.

"Aww, so the puppy actually _can_ bite!" Mitsuo smirked as he pulled he boy away from his slightly bleeding neck all the while swinging the boy over his shoulder. "So aggressive. Aggressive could definitely work for me."

Daisuke caught as glimpse of Dark through the half open window.

"DAAAAARRRKKK!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs praying for the purple haired teen to hear him. Maybe Dark was related to these freaks but he soon realized that he would rather be with Dark than with this perverted look-alike.

"Calling for my little brother now are we?"

"…"

"I thought you knew, Dark is one of us again _and _he is under no position to help you."

SLAM!!!

The door was kicked open and someone had attacked Mitsuo causing all three to fall onto the floor. Poor little Daisuke, unfortunately happened to be bottom while Mitsuo was middle and Dark lay on top of both of them to complete the sandwich they had going.

"YOU BASTARD!" Dark settled for Mitsuo's impossible pretty face, while his brother had settled for Dark's stomach. Daisuke on the other hand was pressed empty for air as the two rolled around fighting on top of him.

"G-get o-off!!! YOU'RE… SQUEEZING… ME!!!" Both stopped their tearing and ripping and removed thensemlves from the panting uke laying stretched out on the light marble floor.

"I'm sorry Daisuke." Mitsuo apologized sincerely. Dark glared

"WHAT! How dare you talk to him!" Dark immediately grabbed the boy, clutching him to himself in an overly possessive way. "YOU TRIED TO RAPE HIM!!! DIDN'T I WARN YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY UKE!"

"Dark, its okay he wasn't trying to…" Daisuke was cut off, apparently Dark wasn't in the 'listening' mode for the time being. Daisuke let the words sink in, causing him to blush like mad then yelled. "I'M NOT YOUR UKE!" That caught Dark's attention.

"You're confused Dai-chan. Of course you're my uke. You're mine!" Dark felt the rage inside him increase. "When we get back, you won't leave the bedroom for a week! The exact period of time you tormented me by ignoring my calls and messages!"

"W-w-what? What about school!"

"Screw school, I'm sexually frustrated and it's your fault!"

"How sweet." Mitsuo mused. "I love watching these lovers' quarrels don't get me wrong I really do, however, Daisuke need a change of clothes and so does you, Dark! You both smell of sweat and you left your clothes behind! Did you have P.E.?"

"What?! Did you expect him to change in front of _you_!! No wonder I heard him scream."

"We're behind schedule and the guests and other important people of father's acquaintances will arrive momentarily! So unless you want to smell you'd better change." Mitsuo shot back, then directing his intimidating eyes on Dark. "Not that it would make any difference in people's view about _you_ anyway."

-------------------

_Please review_. I know this may all be confusing and obviously very short but that's all i can do right now. My brain is toast with these stupid exams. Our school system changed so we'll have twice as many exams as normal students so i'm very busy.


	16. Complications

* * *

I'm sorry for not being able to update anything at this time. College is harder than expected, and to complicate things...my arm has been broken 3 Thanks for ur massive support

* * *

**Disclaimer -** No own, No sue.

* * *

**Love you to death  
By: Prince Feilan  
Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

"So have you ever thought of becoming a model, beautiful one?" Mitsuo asked in his usual persuading manner.

"Quit talking to my Dai-chan! I won't allow horny old men such as you to stare at him!" Dark scowled from Mitsuo to the currently blushing Daisuke who was feeling a little awkward with the two brothers fighting over him. Dark noticed this and felt like strangling that creep for making his uke all uncomfortable. He could see the nervousness and fear in those subterranean ruby eyes he'd fallen prey for only weeks ago, yet stubbornly claiming to own the boy.

"Aww, that hurt, I'm only twenty-two you know, or did you forget?" He countered Dark sarcastically. "Must be frustrating when your own uke doesn't want to bed you."

Dark knew all too well that Mitsuo did it on purpose, but that didn't stop him from thinking homicidal thoughts about his brother."Oh don't worry, he'll come." Dark retorted just low enough to go unnoticed by Daisuke. "He won't be able to resist me much longer."

"Geez, talking about obsessive boyfriends" Mitsuo mused as his eyes scanned the crowd of people.

The room was filled with the sound of joyous chatter and laughter. Investors, Top leaders, Models, or to put it simple, everyone of importance was present. Most of them too wrapped up in talk about, finance, career and 'the return of Ewan's youngest son' to notice any of them.

By the innocent looks of curiosity playing over Daisuke's ever so sweet and beautiful features, Dark assumed that his uke's angst of his family was slowly beginning to fade. Dark's lips formed into a triumphant smile as he could feel Daisuke's small hand pull in the black sleeve of his loose fit shirt and feeling Mitsuo's eyes on him didn't lessen that feeling of victory. All thoughts of dislike and hate towards Dark immediately forgotten, the boy stared at him with that overly naïve look of innocence."Dark…why is the Police inspector here? Y-you're criminals…why doesn't he…you know…arrest you?"

Dark looked taken aback, not really knowing if he should lie a bit or give him the horrible truth. Mitsuo however took this opportunity to get Daisuke's attention.

"We control the whole city, little Dai-chan, even the police, yes. People work for us and they don't even know it. It's all a brilliant façade to evade the attention of others." Mitsuo stated smugly as he watched Dark's eyes flash with a don't-you-dare glower.

"B-but…the police at the hospital…!-" Daisuke looked lost. He didn't understand what Mitsuo was getting at.

"Was corrupted. What would happen if anyone outside Azumano was find out that the police wouldn't give a damn about what happened to your mother and that patient? We couldn't have them act suspiciously, that would ruin everything. Everyone Dai-chan, also your father is in it, he is to take over Hisao's position in our secret but effective organization, that's why we had to get rid of that old retard. Actually, we're not to blame for your mother's dead, your dad is." Mitsuo answered despite Dark's silent warning. His eyes steady and hard as they'd become were fixed on the smaller boy who was now clenching Dark's hand, eyes glinting with tears. "Isn't that right, Dark?"

"NO! Dad wouldn't do that to mom!" Daisuke eyes had turned from insecure and teary to confident and intimidating, something you wouldn't ever expect from Daisuke. He couldn't let himself believe in such lies. Kosuke wouldn't do that to his mom. He wanted to believe that, no, he did believe that. They all wanted to fool him, he wouldn't let them wrap him up in their cruel lies and game of money.

"Oh, wouldn't he? Tell me something…how many times during this week have you even seen your dad? Once? Twice? Not at all?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mitsuo blinked, looking a little bowled over. It was Dark who'd interrupted them, now holding Daisuke possessively by his small waist, ignoring the squirms and whines from the smaller teen who tried so desperately to hold onto his anger, even though he might happen to like the protectiveness Dark suddenly showed. Maybe Dark did care about him? "Dai-chan, don't listen to him."

"What's wrong Dark? Still acting so pure and innocent in front of Daisuke? You're trying to be that hero you could never be, it's a bad habit since you're anything but innocent. You know I'm telling the truth."

"…I don't know what you're talking about." Dark answered, but Daisuke noticed the hesitation, however determination soon dominated the plum-haired teens fiery amethysts. "Like I've said so many times before, 'I was never meant to be with the D7's' and now you've tricked me into coming here by kidnapping Daisuke. You're really sick you know. Just because Hisao refused to pay your stupid 'protection money' so that you wouldn't blow up the beach hotels, you just had to kill him didn't you? But really why would Daisuke's father want to take over that position? If he messes up too, then what? Are you gonna offer him a bullet in the head too?"

"Depends on the situation, Hisao was old and we happened to need a replacement, but I'm a little impressed, you figured the reason so easily. Maybe we really are related by blood, though I highly doubted that last time I talked to you." Mitsuo mused as his eyes fell on the smaller boy by Dark's side, looking so temptingly sweet and irresistible. "By the way Daisuke, did you know that you were high on drugs that night at the club? Takeo told me his 'special drug' had gone missing."

Daisuke blinked as a look of utterly confusion showed in his rare ruby eyes and soon replaced by horror as he stood silent for a moment, then the horror was yet again replaced by a killer glare, directed at Dark.

A loud smacking sound pierced the air as people around them was starting to watch them intensely, some giggled while other stood with a silent expression of awe at the smaller boy's hidden strength.  
Dark too slow to comprehend what actually happened had felt a small hand hit him hard across the face leaving a very visible red mark of a hand over Dark's left cheek.

"What was that for!!" Dark growled, startled for a moment.

"You drugged me, you fucking bastard! And I…I…went…with… you…and we…Oh god! I knew it! I was drugged and you just took advantage of me!"

"I didn't friggin' drug you! I-I.." Dark stammered taken aback not because Daisuke was accusing him for drugging him, but because Daisuke actually chose to believe Mitsuo over him!

"Baaaad Dark, bad Dark! Couldn't control your lust could you?" Mitsuo cooed, succeeding in fuelling Daisuke's anger yet again. "Who'd known you'd be so desperate that you would have to drug your own uke to get something."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND DAISUKE!" Dark snarled ferociously. He had a hard time holding back from jumping that bastard for intervening between him and his love.

"You told your brother about this?? I hope you both enjoyed discussing positions…" Dark hurriedly covered the younger boy's mouth with his hand to prevent him from saying too much. "Shh, Dai. We'll talk about this later. People are beginning to stare so unless you want everyone to know about our sexlife, I suggest you keep this to yourself a little longer, at least till we're alone."

Daisuke suddenly froze as he became aware of the eyes pointed at them.

"Ooops."

**Preview:**

"Look at me."

"I need...you…" Dark interrupted him, but then fell silent himself, his amethyst eyes fixated on his face. "I can't control it all the time. I really want to wait for you, but I will not wait… forever."

"Dark…I…" The boy muttered weakly as his eyes found Dark's amethyst ones, leaving Daisuke almost breathless, he gazed upon them, a sparkling purple touch that made him feel as if all his problems had melted away right this instant. Unconsciously he had grabbed Dark's arm only to notice Dark's eyes still resting on him, only this time not able to hide the dark shine in them, a dark shine filled with almost unreadable emotions.

Daisuke gulped as Dark's hands encircled his waist, violet eyes heavy with what he'd now identified as lust, love, pleasure, pain, possessiveness, need and addiction.

"Dark, let go." Daisuke mumbled as his eyes settled with looking at the carpeted floor. He had placed his hands on Dark's chest in a weak effort to try and push the other away, though it was close to impossible and now Dark had tightened his hold on his waist, forcing his body up against the nearest wall to have himself pressed against . Eyes still shining with what almost seemed like insanity or obsession.


End file.
